La guerra Cimbria
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La primera vez que la peninsula itálica estaba en peligro porque los sajones casi capturan al cónsul romano en la batalla de Noreya, Germania pudo capturar un interesante prisionero al que no había visto nunca, pero le traería peores dolores de cabeza que si lo hubiera dejado tranquilo, eso sin duda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me parece que Himaruya podría hacer algunos fanart bonitos sobre esto.

* * *

**La Guerra Cimbria**

La primera vez que Italia estaba en peligro porque los sajones casi capturan al cónsul en la batalla de Noreya, Germania pudo capturarle... ¿Sabes? El fragor de la batalla es difícil, podrían haberse visto, pero es un punto pasajero, se encuentran las miradas un segundo, Roma hace un gesto de burla obsceno en plan "vamos a ganar nosotros" Germania frunce el ceño y ambos se giran a matar a alguien más en algún lado.

Pero luego, cae la tarde y al retirar las tropas un grupo captura al cónsul. Roma lo nota y se abalanza al rescate... tras un tira y afloja acaba siendo él el capturado, pero al menos el cónsul escapa y es en la tienda de los prisioneros donde Germania vuelve a verle, haciendo seguramente el censo de bajas y de capturas del día.

Cubierta de barro, polvo, suciedad y sangre... sobre todo sangre, la cabeza morena de pelo rizado se apoya contra el mástil de madera de más de veinte dedos de diámetro (está seguro) clavado en el suelo. Está encadenado a él y si no estuviera tan cansado estaría intentando romperlo, pero la madera es joven y fibrosa, aun con todas sus energías y las herramientas adecuadas llevaría un rato.

Esos putos bárbaros cimbrios le habían capturado después de todo y ahora pretendían quien sabe si matarle de sed... o de frío, más que nada de frío. Recoge las piernas por el suelo de tierra en el que está sentado bajo la tela de la falda medio rota y sucia intentando mantener el calor corporal. Por lo menos no le tenían a la intemperie, si no en una tienda, una tienda que definitivamente había visto tiempos mejores. Hay más mástiles con cadenas, los hijos de puta planeaban hacer más prisioneros... casi capturan al cónsul de no haber sido por su intervención, pero por lo visto todavía no hay más de sus hombres o los muy salvajes los han decapitado a todos al amanecer...

Se pone nervioso con ese pensamiento, pero la madera sigue pareciendo tan sólida como hace cinco segundos y los eslabones de las cadenas igual de bien engarzados, otra cosa quizás no pero los muy traicioneros sabían trabajar el puto metal. Igualmente da un par de tirones de nuevo, por si acaso.

Repentinamente hay mucho movimiento a su alrededor y barullo general, entra un soldado y le mete un buen golpe en la cara que debe dejarlo medio inconsciente.

Roma mira alrededor, recogiéndose más y hace esfuerzos por seguir consciente, apretando los ojos para resistirse al mareo, pero llevan varios días de marcha, batallas, comer mal, dormir poco y moverse demasiado.

Una mano fuerte y tosca le toma de la mandíbula y le endereza la cabeza, alguien le echa un poco de agua en la cara y unos ojos azules intenso le miran fijamente. Abre los ojos ámbar de golpe y boquea un poco para tomar aire. Sacude la cabeza intentando quitarse el agua de los ojos y con la respiración acelerada trata de descubrir su situación ahora.

—¿Quién eres? Eres diferente al resto —preguntan más o menos agresivo, en sajón y una mano pesada y firme le vuelve a meter un golpe en el abdomen. Hay unos gritos en riña con molestia. Más pisadas alrededor, un par de órdenes, y unas manos le levantan con muy poca delicadeza hasta sentarlo en una silla. Las manos están aún amarradas a su espalda, y una herida desagradable en la ceja le sangra lo bastante como para que le escuezan los ojos y tenga la vista bastante nublada por ello.

Cuando le mueven de esa forma se nota también una costilla rota y varias magulladuras, el golpe le deja sin aire. Su coraza está rota, su casco perdido y su gladius seguramente sustraído. Frunce el ceño mirando al dueño de la voz con agresividad, aun furioso con la situación y tiene que dominarse a sí mismo para no responder de forma rebelde, cerrando el ojo de la herida que acaban de abrirle.

Germania le mira de arriba a abajo, valorándole... sabe que es alguien más importante que el resto, lo ha visto en batalla y hay algo más, una señal de los dioses quizás, que le asegura que este hombre no es solo uno de los capitanes que ha hecho un acto heroico al impedir la captura del estúpido "cónsul" como había oído que le llamaban al hombre. Esta especie de... corazonada es lo que ha hecho que pidiera que se lo trajeran a su tienda. Inclina la cabeza.

Roma le sostiene la mirada y trata de humedecerse los labios, aunque tiene la boca seca y pastosa, sosteniéndole la mirada. Entiende bastante el sajón, lo aprendió cuando empezaron a tener problemas con ellos y él cree que más o menos sabe hablarlo. Es mentira, lo que sabe es hacerse entender a base de gritar, gesticular y hablar lento.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta acercándosele un poco, pero no lo bastante como para estar en lo absoluto a su alcance. Debe vérsele cansado igual por la batalla, pero se ha limpiado después de esta, se ha lavado las manos, se ha puesto unas pieles en los hombros, Trae una lanza nueva, ya que la suya se ha roto en batalla.

Roma igualmente entiende que este hombre le nota diferente, su supervivencia puede depender de que NO sepa quién es realmente en estas circunstancias. Se identifica como decurión de la tropa concreta en la que estaba peleando, en latín, pero no da su nombre, solo el de la legión.

Germania niega con la cabeza impacientemente, levanta la lanza y le pone la punta de metal en la base del cuello. Frunce el ceño.

—Te he visto pelear, no eres un soldado cualquiera. Y me entiendes. ¿Quién eres?

—Tú también entiendes el latín, ¿eres tú diferente? —responde en latín tragando saliva y sosteniéndole la mirada. Germania le mira sin entenderle.

—Trae a la chica —pide a uno de sus hombres haciendo un gesto con la mano. El romano frunce el ceño porque no le ha contestado.

El hombre asiente y sale de ahí, Germania le da la espalda al romano acercándose a otro de los hombres y a la mesa, murmurando cosas en lo que miran algo sobre ella. Germania calla al hombre con un gesto después de hablar un poco con él.

Roma les mira con curiosidad intentando entender algo y revuelve las cadenas de nuevo. El germano le mira de reojo, frunciendo el ceño algo impaciente. Murmura un poco más con el hombre mayor a su lado.

Hay cierto revuelo y entra a la tienda una mujer bajita y morena, un poco pálida a pesar de su color de piel, con ojos verdes y grandes. Germania frunce el ceño y se acerca a ella que da un paso atrás asustada. La detienen de igual manera sin que pueda ir muy lejos.

Roma da un salto automáticamente poniéndose de pie al verla tratando de ir hacia ella al reconocerla como de las tierras del sur, quizás de las suyas. Las cadenas tiran de él y cae de nuevo a la silla con un gesto de dolor.

—Habla y di lo que quiero que digas. Sabes el castigo si no lo haces —ordena Germania acercándose a ella, que abre los ojos como platos y tiembla. Suplicando en sajón, como respuesta, que no haga nada, que dirá lo que quiera.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres romana? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Roma a la chica. Ella mira a roma con TERROR, temblando más.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —pregunta Germania empezando a impacientarse bastante más de la cuenta.

—Sucio bastardo cabrón como le pongas una sola mano encima te juro que te... —vuelve a revolverse tirando de las cadenas intentando soltarse sin poder evitar ahora salirle la ira.

—E-Esta preguntando que... —balbucea ella y se calla cuando escucha al romano.

—Was? Está preguntando qué? —protesta Germania frunciendo el ceño más y dando otro paso hacia ella, agresivo, señalando al romano.

—E-E... l. Él está... el preguntar… sobre... quien soy, preguntar, luego decir que.. —vacila.

Roma frunce el ceño medio levantado, con las piernas un poco abiertas y actitud agresiva.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Ha dicho "cabrón", eso sí sé qué es —frunce el ceño y mira al Romano y luego a ella—. ¡DIME!

Roma aprieta los dientes porque SABE que esta no es una buena estrategia.

—Relájate y responde sus preguntas, no queremos que te mate, parpadea una vez para asentir y te llevaré conmigo cuando escape —pide Roma.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —insiste Germania frunciendo el ceño y gritándole a la chica en la cara, antes de volteársela de un golpe con el dorso de la mano

A lo que el romano vuelve a tensarse dando un salto y tirando de sus cadenas, pero ella parece llevar ahí tiempo, quizás ha entendido algo que han dicho, quizás pueda contarle algo, además de alguna forma si les es útil no la matarán, no puede revelar aunque sí sabe hablar sajón.

—Te está insultando, haberte llamado sucio cabrón... ha dicho que no quiere que me mates... —susurra ella en pánico—. N-No lo hagas, bitte... bitte, bitte!

Germania se aprieta el puente de la nariz y se acerca al romano con cansancio, tomando su lanza que había recargado e la pared.

—Puedo matarla... a ella y a ti si se me da la gana, así que deja de hacerte el idiota —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Quién eres?

Roma le encara con el ojo pegajosisimo por la sangre, se lo frota un poco contra el hombro.

—Dile que soy un Decurión de la compañía que les ha atacado. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

Germania mira a la chica entendiendo la palabra decurión.

—Dice que es un decurión... de los soldados que te atacaron —vacila un instante con miedo.

—No es esa la respuesta que quiero, y como no me diga exactamente lo que quiero voy a hacer lo que sabes que voy a hacer —se separa de Roma y le apunta con la lanza —. ¿Quién eres?

Frunce más el ceño y sonríe un poquito de lado sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Mátame ahora y nunca lo sabrás —le reta y se humedece los labios como puede con la boca pastosa y la lengua de esparadrapo.

—Nein... nein, nein... —suplica ella al germano con miedo, acercándose a él y echándosele al suelo, latinosdramáticos.

—¡Dime qué es lo que dice! —protesta Germania de mal humor.

Roma aprieta los ojos porque ella no está contestándole y piensa que quizás sería mejor mostrar que no es necesaria, pero sigue con miedo de que entonces sí la maten

—Repite lo que has dicho... —solloza un poco ella hacia el romano, porque entre tanto drama no le ha oído.

—Que si me mata nunca sabrá quién soy. Yo sé hablar también pero temo que te maten si les digo, así que ayúdame, ¿sabes quiénes son ellos?

—Va a matar a mi hijo... —solloza y Germania oooooootra vez está histérico porque no les entiende y están hablando entre sí. La toma a ella del suelo y la levanta mirándole fijamente

—Cálmate, cálmate, no le hagas enfadar, no llores. ¿Tú hijo está aquí? Lo sacaremos de aquí —suplica Roma intentando ir hacia ella otra vez.

—Cállense, los dos... NO hables con él, habla conmigo —Germania la sacude y seguro la golpea o le da un rodillazo o cualquier clase de bestialidad por el estilo

—¡No la golpees, hijo de puta! —chilla Roma de nuevo intentando soltarse

Golpes a todos, yay! Le da uno bueno en la cabeza con la lanza a Roma pero él lo esquiva como puede, logrando que sea menor el impacto, aunque se cae al suelo de rodillas.

—Dime dónde os tienen a ti y a tu hijo —pide desde el suelo.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —pregunta Germania encolerizado.

—Tú calmar, yo hablar a tú —pide Roma en sajón—. Tú soltar mujer y niño y yo hablar

Germania parpadea.

* * *

_ ¿Alguien preguntaba por la nueva historia de los miércoles? Un poco más de Roma/Germania :D_


	2. Chapter 2

—Tú calmar, yo hablar a tú —pide Roma en sajón—. Tú soltar mujer y niño y yo hablar.

Germania parpadea.

—Me entiendes y hablas mi lengua —frunce el ceño con esto, pero le mira.

—Tú soltar ella, yo hacer tú decir.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tú soltar. Yo decir —insiste.

—La soltaré cuando me convenza lo que dices.

El romano frunce el ceño.

—Yo hijo de Romae. Hombre poderoso de Romae. Rico... él tener cosas y tierras. ÉL dar a tú a cambio de yo si yo vivir.

—Si quiero tierras, las tomo —frunce el ceño también porque no le gustan los romanos.

—Tierras legales. No hombres muertos. Tus hombres vivir, yo vivir, tú vivir y tener tierras nuevas. Más fácil y barato.

—¿Qué haces peleando aquí?

—Yo querer... ver mundo, correr aventuras, conocer pueblos germánicos —sonríe y vuelve a frotarse el ojo contra el hombro. Germania frunce el ceño con eso.

—Tú estás matando germanos, eres un latino asqueroso.

—Yo volver a casa y ser gran héroe, a yo no importar a quien matar, galos, germanos...

—Eres un idiota entonces —murmura con el ceño fruncido aún, ya empezamos —. Has liberado al "cónsul".

—Y yo ser héroe por eso ahora —sonríe levantando la barbilla.

—Tú estás muerto por eso ahora —frunce el ceño y le toma del pelo levantándole la cabeza. Roma aprieta los ojos intentando minimizar el daño lo más posible.

—Si tú matar a yo, tú problemas. Si tú dejar vivir yo, tú dicha.

—Yo voy a vencer a todos los romanos, a conquistarles a todos... no me interesan tus tierras.

Roma traga saliva y le mira a los ojos, respirando de forma un poco densa.

—Yo poder dar a tú otras cosas —susurra.

—¿Qué puedes darme? ¿Información?

—Sic. Yo poder enseñar tú latín. Tú poder oír y leer mensajes, tú poder espiar.

—Eso intentaba hacer con la chica... —le mira a los ojos —. ¿Por qué habrías de enseñarme tú?

—Yo más listo, ella miedo, yo no —sonríe. Germania levanta la mano y le limpia un ojo con la palma de la mano, luego se limpia la sangre en la túnica del romano.

—No me has dado un motivo para confiar en ti.

—¿Qué motivo querer tú?—agradece el gesto.

—Mataste Germanos, mereces morir. Pero... puede que te use antes.

—Si yo no matar ellos matar a yo —parpadea ahora mirándole.

—Ley de guerra... y tú eres el prisionero —le suelta la cabeza.

—Yo muerto no útil...

—Nein, tú no eres útil muerto. Llévenselo —gesto con la mano.

—Esperar —se acerca a él lo que le dejan las cadenas.

—Was?

—Yo... saber cómo hacer para demostrar tú confiar en yo. Yo... ¿Agua? —pide. Germania parpadea extrañado pensando que es una treta, claro está. Pero al final... está encadenado.

—¿Quieres agua? —levanta una ceja y Roma asiente.

El sajón hace un gesto con la mano y un chico, bastante bastante joven, casi un niño, aún ensangrentado de la batalla, se acerca corriendo hacia la pileta y trae un cuenquito de agua. Germania mira al romano que se acerca al chico tirando de las cadenas de nuevo, con ansias. El chico mira a Germania y luego acerca un poquito más el cuenco, dándole de beber.

Roma cierra los ojos y se acaba el agua casi de un solo sorbo porque estaba realmente sediento. Germania le mira atentamente hacer.

—Más —murmura al chico haciéndole un gesto.

El latino se relame y le sonríe con agradecimiento. Germania se sonroja un poquito porque a pesar de la capa de fango y mugre que tiene encima... Esa estúpida sonrisa romana...

El moreno parpadea un instante al notarlo y sinceramente, se siente terriblemente más aliviado y tranquilo con eso. Germania sacude la cabeza y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—No veo que me convenzas

—Si tú presentar a mi limpio a tu jefe él estar más dispuesto a escuchar y a aprender de yo y a... hacer cosas buenas a tú.

—¿Si yo te presento a mi jefe? ¿Qué quieres que mi jefe te use a ti?

Roma asiente y se bebe el agua que le han vuelto a traer, sintiéndose mejor, mientras Germania lo valora.

—No veo por qué debas ser de interés... Tampoco sé que te hace pensar que hay un gran jefe aquí que no sea yo —levanta la nariz.

Roma levanta las cejas confirmando sus sospechas al respecto y se relame sonriendo con ello. El sajón frunce el ceño.

—Aquí no, pero haber pueblos grandes con grandes hombres...

—¿Y qué? Yo soy el jefe de todos —asegura

—¿Yo estar en presencia de gran líder germano?

El nombrado frunce el ceño y le medio le fulmina.

—¿En presencia de quien creías que estabas, romano idiota?

—Yo necesitar aseo, no honor suficiente.

—Ahora estas entendiendo el asunto del honor —frunce el ceño —. ¿Luego que vas a pedirme? ¿Que te suelte? ¿Una cama para dormir?

—¿Tú dar si yo pedir? —sonríe de lado e inclina la cabeza.

—Nein.

—Solo soltar una mano y agua. Yo lavar. Luego dejar tú encadenar de nuevo.

El de ojos azules suspira porque el pretendía cortarle la cabeza en la mañana. Mira a uno de sus hombres de rejo, quien mira al romano con desagrado sin estar en lo absoluto seguro de que deba ayudarle... sin embargo, es un romano que habla mucho mejor que la mujer idiota que enamoró a uno de sus hombres.

—Bien, agua y soltarte una mano es lo único que tendrás

Suelta el aire relajándose más y se deja caer en la silla.

—¿Tú poder echar todos hombres fuera? —pide Roma y Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pudoroso además...

—En casa de yo, hombres miran a hombres y tener sexo. Yo encadenado. No importar a yo mirar pero ser incómodo.

—¿Tienen... sexo? —levanta las cejas.

—Sic —asiente y le mira notando que eso le ha interesado. Germania se sonroja un poco y carraspea.

—Salgan —ordena a todos.

Roma sonríe de lado y les mira de reojo. Se salen todos... menos Germania que separa la palangana con agua que él ocupa para limpiarse. Le pone un lienzo. Se le pone en la espalda y le da un golpecito en la nuca.

El romano le mira hacer, impacientillo y da un saltito con eso, apartándose.

—Sht... No te muevas si quieres que te suelte las cadenas.

Baja la cabeza de pelo oscuro y le cambia la respiración para hacerse más pesada, inmóvil.

El sajón le desamarra la cadena de una mano y lo amarra a la silla.

—Eres un jefe romano, ¿verdad? Nada de un hijo de un padre con dinero —murmura.

Levanta las cejas con eso y rápidamente se lleva la mano a los lugares a donde le duele para valorar los daños, ambas manos, de hecho, arrastrando un poco la silla.

—Tú creer que si yo ser, ¿yo decir a tú? Tú matar.

Le mira hacer, sin detenerle demasiado, sabiendo que no hay mucho a donde pueda ir. Tiene curiosidad en realidad de ver a un romano actuar, porque no les entiende del todo.

—Voy a matarte igual, no veo cual sea la diferencia —asegura

—¿Tú ya no querer aprender latín? —pregunta quitándose la coraza rota que le presiona la herida de las costillas.

—Si quiero aprender latín —asiente frunciendo el ceño y mirando sus heridas.

—Entonces no matar a yo —se quita también la túnica y de hecho se desnuda del todo, hundiendo el paño en el agua y lavándose, empezando a sentirse mejor de nuevo a pesar de estar echando mucho de menos las termas porque ALGUIEN ES UN SEÑORITINGO DE CIUDAD diga lo que diga. Germania se sonroja, pero no deja de observarle detenidamente—. Latín no ser única cosa yo poder enseñar a tú —comenta notando que le mira, sonriendo mientras se pasa el trapo por los hombros.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué vas a enseñarme? A pelear sin duda... No

El romano se ríe... un poquito falsamente, pero es casi inapreciable. El germano se cruza de brazos sin dejar de verle.

—¿Así que quien eres?

—Yo ser un jefe de Romae, tener muchos jefes en ciudad muy grande. Pero yo no hablar de enseñar tú a pelear precisamente

—¿A qué quieres enseñarme? —frunce el ceño.

—Sexo con hombres. Parece tú no saber de eso.

* * *

_Yum, yum, Roma. Anda que como tengas que enamorarle con tu prosa poética..._


	3. Chapter 3

—¿A qué quieres enseñarme? —frunce el ceño Germania.

—Sexo con hombres. Parece tú no saber de eso.

—Sexo con... Hombres —repite lentamente.

—Sic. Es grande, pero no duele —asegura Roma en latín tomándose su... asunto con una mano y mostrándoselo. Germania le mira el asunto y arruga la nariz pensando que él la tiene más grande. La eterna discusión.

—¿No sabes usarla?

—S... ¿a qué referir tú?

—Pues... A... Con las mujeres. Eso es con las mujeres, no con hombres.

—Es... —nota la conjugación verbal—. Es con los dos.

—¿Con los dos? Nein. Con las mujeres.

—Tú acercar —le pide haciendo un gesto.

—¿Para qué? —desconfiado

—Yo enseñar... yo... —se señala los labios porque no sabe decir beso—. Sexo boca con boca.

—Tú estás diciendo cosas raras y pervertidas. Te tenías que limpiar, no... Hacer nada con sexo. Sexo entre hombres es malo —no tiene idea... Pero sabe que no es lo normal así que debe ser malo.

—Nooon! —risas, míralo que rápido se me calma—. No malo, ser bueno. Tú no morder, yo no morder. Yo enseñar y tú gustar, sic? —asiente sintiéndose idiota por tener que estar hablando así. Germania se cruza de brazos desconfiando aún.

—Eso no es enseñarme latín. ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme eso?

—Yo desnudo y desarmado... ¿tú tener miedo? Gran líder germano necesitar saber costumbres enemigos para vencer.

—¡No tengo miedo! ¡Claro que no lo tengo! —protesta—. ¿Qué costumbres tontas son las que quieres mostrarme?

—Tú acercar —pide de nuevo—. ¿Tú... boca con boca con mujer?

—¿Boca... Boca?

—Sic, así —se da un beso en la palma de la mano para enseñárselo.

—Nein.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza. Germania se encoge de hombros.

—¿Para qué?

—Venir, probar y si no gustar a tú, no hacer —propone y tiembla un poco porque tiene frío.

El sajón se le acerca un poco arrugando la nariz sin preocuparse de su frío. Hay que decir por eso que a Roma le brillan los ojos imaginando el tipo de vida sexual que debe tener este pobre chico... que por otro lado es alto y bastante guapo tan rubio y de ojos claros, definitivamente esto no va a requerir un graaaaaan esfuerzo por la parte de... las ganas. Además perdido e inocente y fuerte.

—Yo... tocar a tú —advierte—. Mano en hombro —se la muestra y se señala en sí mismo donde la va a poner. Germania le mira de reojo.

—Si me haces daño vas a morir de inmediato, te o advierto —advierte nerviosito, frunciendo el ceño, serio como siempre, mirándole a la cara.

—Yo desarmado, no daño. Tú no daño tampoco... —pide.

—Ya veremos. Si me gusta o no.

—No me haces daño, bitte —pide de nuevo imitando su forma de hablar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —se pone a toda su altura. El romano se da un beso en el dorso de la mano y luego la levanta y la acerca para tocarle los labios.

—¿Qué estupidez es esa?

Con el dedo en sus labios se los dibuja en una caricia hasta la comisura, luego le acaricia la mandíbula con el dorso y finalmente baja por el cuello por debajo de la oreja. A Germania se le pone la piel de gallina y le mira como si tuviera tres cabeza porque nadie, nunca, le ha tocado así. Roma le mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —balbucea nervioso.

—Acércate —susurra en latín, poniéndose de puntillas y haciendo un poco de fuerza con la mano para dirigirle.

—¿A-A qué? —sin moverse, tieso y duro sin acercarse

Roma se humedece los labios, nervioso porque el plan, obviamente pasa por fundirle el cerebro y aprovechar el momento para quitarle la daga o el arma que pueda conseguir, le acaricia un poco más con la mano, subiendo por el cuello hasta la mejilla.

—A que te bese —susurra en latín.

Germania parpadea, nervioso con que le toque, porque nunca, NADIE le toca así. Traga saliva y frunce el ceño por no entenderle.

—Shhh... tú no enfadar, es bueno, no enfadar —sube a acariciarle el entrecejo fruncido para que lo relaje.

Germania se quita un poco en principio pero... La caricia es suave y muy muy extraña. Desfrunce el ceño un instante y lo vuelve a fruncir.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú no enfadar! ¡Yo ver! —sonríe y el sajón se tensa sin estar seguro a que se refiere, queriendo que le haga más cariños. Roma le resigue una ceja y el pómulo, sonriendo.

—Tú tener bonitos ojos azules. Fríos. Ser raros en casa de yo, nadie tener ojos así en sur.

—Nein, ustedes... —le mira los notando que él los tiene oscuros —. Son extraños

Roma le hunde la mano en el pelo con el mismo cuidado provocándole oootro escalofrío

—Tu pelo también gustar a yo, ser dorado como sol —explica mirándolo mientras se le escurre por los dedos.

—Mmmm... —gruñidito mirándole hacer.

—¿Yo poder...? —pide volviendo a ponerle la mano en el hombro y moviendo los dedos para metérselos dentro de la ropa, por el cuello. Acariciándole las clavículas ahora. Además tiene unas calientitas pieles en los hombros que le gustaría usar, le sonríe mirándole a los ojos a ver que dice.

—B-Beso has dicho —murmura cada vez más nervioso con tanto contacto.

—¡Beso! —repite porque la ha dicho en latín y sonríe—. Es bueno —asiente.

–No entiendo qué es. ¿Esto es beso?

—Non, esto yo llamar "caricias". Beso es caricias pero con labios en vez de mano —explica.

—Caricias es extraño.

—Pero es bueno. A yo gustar. ¿A tú no gustar?

La verdad no está del todo seguro. El latino se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de calmarse por la falta de respuesta, recordándose como siempre "Poco a poco, Romí" con la voz de Helena. "No te pongas nervioso, la constancia es la clave" Y le aprieta los ojos a la voz de su interior porque NO tiene tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que no quiere que le maten al amanecer.

Lo siento, Roma, es un hueso duro de roer en principio. Si, es una piedra... En principio lo es. No sabe siquiera lo que le estás haciendo. Levanta una mano y le toca un poco el hombro, dándole un golpecito. Parpadea y le mira.

—Caricia. ¿Para qué es?

—Porque es bueno, gustar y hacer sentir bien personas. Tranquilas —explica—. Como a niños, abrazo —se abraza a si mismo con los brazos—. Hace sentir bien, dejar de llorar.

Germania le mira sin estar seguro de por qué la caricia le gusta y hace sentir bien a las personas. Frunce un poco el ceño.

—Yo no soy un niño, ni estoy llorando.

—Non —se ríe un poco—. Pero gustar aunque no ser niño ni llorar. Personas gustar caricias.

Germania levanta las cejas porque había sonreído, pero él no se había dado cuenta antes de su risa.

—Ja, gustar caricias —asiente usando la misma construcción básica que él. Roma sonríe más y vuelve a ponerle la mano en la mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Querer más?

Le mira, con su cara súper expresiva pensando que este hombre es sumamente extraño. Y hace cosas extrañas, está desnudo y no le ha enseñado lo que ha dicho que le enseñaría. Y habla de sexo entre hombres, lo cual es muy extraño y no está seguro de que digan los dioses al respecto.

—¿O querer probar beso?

—Nein. Eres extraño y haces cosas extrañas. ¿Por qué quieres hacerme caricias? —le mira a los ojos. Él suspira y se abraza a si mismo temblando.

—Yo enseñar cosas de Romae, yo ser útil, tú ser bueno, no daño, no matar a yo.

—Tienes frío —levanta las cejas.

—Sic —asiente. Germania sonríe de lado por una vez! Míralo... Ya desde ahí se está burlando de ti por eso. Él levanta las cejas porque es la primera vez que sonríe.

—Romano débil —murmura con cierto desprecio, inclina la cabeza un poco lo valora unos segundos y camina hacia la mesa en donde estaba antes discutiendo, sin dejar de mirarle.

Roma frunce el ceño sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a vestirse con su ropa sucia y andrajosa hecha harapos. Descripción del hombre que tiene más túnicas que días tiene el año. Germania toma una piel y vuelve con ella lanzándosela en la cabeza. El romano la toma y se envuelve con ella también con un escalofrío, sonríe sintiéndose mejor.

—Si me engañas, voy a matarte yo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. E iré con tú cabeza en mi lanza hasta que encuentre a tu mujer y tus hijos y los violare y mataré a todos.

Roma frunce el ceño sin poder evitar pensar en España y Grecia. "No te preocupes... A las mujeres las maté yo"

—Yo no engañar, yo es bueno.

—Me enseñarás latín y me hablarás de todas las cosas romanas, como las caricias y los besos y me explicarás quien es quien en el ejército y como hacen sus armas... Y yo no te mataré por ahora.

Roma sonríe un poco y asiente.

—Pero te cortaré las manos para que no puedas escapar.

—Si cortaré las manos a yo, yo no poder enseñar a escribir ni poder enseñar a hacer armas —responde un poco acojonado—. Yo no poder enseñar caricias tampoco.

—Entonces los pies —se encoge de hombros—, y eso... —señala la querida verga romana.

—Si me cortas eso te mato —suelta en latín con una de esas miradas MUY muy peligrosas en serio.

—No vas a ir a violar a mis mujeres —asegura frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no violar a nadie en puta vida de yo. Yo no necesitar —replica ahora en sajón, muy en serio. Germania frunce un poco el ceño notando los niveles de agresividad.

—Entonces estarás encadenado todo el tiempo.

—Bien —asiente. Si pues... Ante tales opciones no me extraña.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Romano, para tú.

Germania le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nombre de yo es "Mi Amor" —asegura sonriendo un poco.

—Mi... amorrrr —con su horrendo acento, él se ríe un poquito.

—¿Cuál ser tú nombre, líder germano?

—Llámame... Germania, terror de los romanos.

—Germaniae... amor de los romanos —se equivoca al pronunciar. El sajón levanta las cejas.

—Terror.

—Amor.

—Nein. Terror. Miedo.

—Amor... miedo —repite.

—Germania, llámame Germania.

—Germaniae ¿Qué ser "amor"?

Parpadea.

—Was?

—Es palabra rara, yo no conocer.

—Ehm... Es eso que pasa con una mujer y su hombre

—¿Sexo?

—Nein, es... Otra cosa más como lo que hacen las mujeres cuando... Quieren a su hombre.

—Aaaah! —entiende y se ríe de la confusión. El sajón levanta las cejas otra vez fascinado con la risa.

—¿Tú tener mujer que amor tú? —esa pregunta complicada.

—Ja.

Roma levanta una ceja pensando "y no sabes que es un beso ni una caricia, ya, claro". Pues completa mentira no es, Roma, aun cuando no lo creas.

—¿Y dar cómo besos tú?

—No sé qué es "besos".

—Esto —se da un beso en el dorso de la mano otra vez—. Yo enseñar tú.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Venir, yo enseñar —hace para que se acerque ooootra vez. El sajón vacila un poco y se acerca.

—Tú eres un hombre.

—Pero no importar, labios ser labios.

—Pero...

—¿Querer aprender o no? —se le acerca arrastrando la silla.

—Ja.

—Tranquilo, tú acercar —de nuevo mano en la mejilla para hacerle acercarse. Él le deja hacer sin detenerle, tensándose un poco—. No morder, yo hacer suave, tu no mover, no preocupar —susurra acariciándole de nuevo con las yemas de los dedos.

Germania vuelve a reaccionar, esta vez un poco más notoriamente, nerviosito. Sigue la caricia mientras el romano se pone de puntillas hasta posar los labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

_Su primer besoooooo ¿No es tierno?_


	4. Chapter 4

Germania vuelve a reaccionar, esta vez un poco más notoriamente, nerviosito. Sigue la caricia mientras el romano se pone de puntillas hasta posar los labios sobre los suyos.

El sajón levanta las cejas con los labios sobre los suyos, espera uno, dos, tres... Cinco segundos y luego le mete un empujón FUERTE. Mientras Roma había empezado a mover un poco el labio para capturarle el de arriba con suavidad con el empujón trastabilla y se cae... creo que en la cama.

Lo que ha pasado es que el rubio lo ha sentido bien y se ha asustado. Le mira

—Lo he... He estado. Eso... Es un... Es extraño —murmura sonrojado. Roma parpadea mirándole y se levanta lentamente.

—Es extraño principio, pero luego es bueno

—Es muy cerca. Y... Se siente —se toca los labios con la mano—. Tú haces esto con frecuencia.

—A veces —asiente—. A yo gustar

—A ver... Otra vez —ahí va el curioso y él se acerca sonriendo con una cara de bastantes malas intenciones inocultables.

—Quizás más fácil si tú sentar con yo en catre. Más cómodo.

El germano se humedece los labios nerviosito.

—Sentado. Bien —entrecierra los ojos—. Puedo matarte en cualquier momento, te advierto.

—Sentado. Tú no matar, yo es bueno. No matar —pide y se sienta.

—No voy a matarte así... —esperanzas.

Sonríe y da unos golpecitos para que vaya a sentarse a su lado. Ahí va el gran germano a sentarse a hacerlo.

—No me agradan los romanos —menos mal, yo pensaría que si te gustaban si estas juntando tus LABIOS con los de él.

Roma sonríe y la mano le va a la rodilla automáticamente haciendo callar a la mini Helena de su cabeza.

—No pasar nada.

Germania da un saltito, pero el romano esta vez presiona un poquito y mueve los dedos, sonriéndole de nuevo. Pensando en que... no estaría mal tirárselo. Sería por salvar su vida, claro... y por lo de la romanización, nada que parezca un caramelito absolutamente apetecible tan inocente y tierno... y guapo. Seguro es un amante salvaje y debe hacer unos ruidos exquisitos...

—Tocas mucho.

El latino parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos y se sonroja un poco.

—Ah, a yo gustar contacto. Ayudar a conocer personas.

—¿Para qué quieres conocer otras personas siendo un soldado? —le mira con intensidad.

—¡Personas importantes! Compañero malo, no confiar, aun ser compañero. Enemigo bueno, crear lazo, aun enemigo. Saber quien ayuda y quien no

—Enemigo bueno, eso no existe —frunce el ceño. El romano se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—Ven, ven —estira la silla a la que está atado para poder ponerle esa mano en la rodilla y la otra en la cara, para acercarse de nuevo.

—Voy... —murmura nada convencido, pero se acerca. Hay algo en el moreno que le generaba cierto... Magnetismo y azoramiento. Quizás la sonrisa o la manera en la que de alguna forma lo trataba como igual en vez de con el temor habitual que solían tratarle.

Roma se muerde un poco el labio y vuelve a acercarse con suavidad, cerrando los ojos. Germania le mira y se deja hacer, tenso de nuevo porque está cerca y es un enemigo.

—Esta... Es una costumbre muy extraña romana —murmura acercándose él y pegando sus labios cerrados con los del romano que no responde y sigue donde lo ha dejado antes, capturándole el labio de arriba y sorbiendo suavemente

Bien... Germania no hace nada pero al menos esta vez no lo lanza a ningún lado.

El latino le pasa la lengua con cuidado intentando que abra los dientes. El rubio entreabre los labios... Y los dientes... sorprendido y ciertamente sin esperárselo.

—Wa...

Roma no se echa atrás... pero baja el ritmo un poco y Germania parpadea, sin saber bien qué hacer, aún inmóvil. La peor parte es que no le parece que se sienta mal, al contrario, se siente bastante cercano y agradable.

Así que ni corto ni perezoso, él sigue con ello ahora yendo por el de abajo. El gran líder sajón-odiaromanos entreabre un poco más los labios, frunciendo el ceño sin entender bien cómo funciona esto. Inclina la cabeza y él es quien le captura el labio de arriba con los suyos, intentando imitarle.

Roma sonríe al notar eso y sigue con el de abajo, dejándole hacer. Suelta un pequeño humm de satisfacción para que sepa que eso le gusta y que está bien

Ya, claro, porque él sabe interpretar los sonidos... Bueno, un poco si, ¿no? Pero... bueno al parecer no está mal, al menos no parece algo agresivo. Germania levanta una ceja, dejándole hacer y volviendo a sentir que esto es RAAARO. Es MUCHO más normal ponerle una mano en el corazón en señal de paz.

Roma gira la cabeza un poco tratando de abrirle la boca de nuevo. El rubio se separa un poquito sin entender, pero a la vez abre la boca para decir algo... Es el momento de meterle la lengua a la garganta y fundirle el cerebro. Pues ahí va, no creas que no lo nota.

Germania levanta las cejas y le parece sumamente, SUMAMENTE extraña su lengua dentro de su boca, le mordería de no ser porque Roma lo hace MUY bien

Y ahí Roma empieza a perderse como siempre con cualquiera, empujándole un poquito para que se estire. Germania deja que le empuje.. como siempre... tomando demasiadas pocas precauciones... como siempre.

El romano se le sube encima poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas y sigue besándole, acariciándole la cara y el pelo de mientras, molestándole la cadena y la silla.

Como habitualmente pasa con las personas que no suelen tener mucho afecto o cariño... en principio no reacciona y considera todo esto algo sumamente incómodo. Sin embargo, un poco más tarde, la suavidad de los movimientos del romano, la fluidez con la que le toca y la habilidad que tiene para hacer esto hacen que en poco tiempo esté bastaaaante perdido. Hace incluso un "mmm" suavecito sin siquiera darse cuenta

El latino sonríe al notar eso y cuabndo empieza a molestarle la ropa es cuando se separa un poco. Germania traga saliva y se relame sin saber qué es lo que ha pasado, o al menos no del todo.

Le mira a los ojos azules sonriendo a ver qué dice.

—E-Eso... Es...

—Bueno —acaba su frase sonriendo.

—B-Bueno... —se relame de nuevo—. ¿Haces esto siempre?

—A veces. Con personas que gustan yo solamente.

—No había hecho besos antes.

—Tú hacer bastante bien para ser primera vez —sonríe.

—Yo soy Germania. Todo lo hago bien.

Roma se ríe un poco y le acaricia de nuevo. El sajón le mira levanta la mano y le imita torpe y brusco.

—Yo no hago así con mis aliados. Yo toco su corazón.

El romano le sigue la caricia sonriendo.

—¿Cómo tocas su conrazón?

—Pues así —mano en el pecho y le mira a los ojos —. Esto es como un beso.

—¿Para qué servir? —mira la mano en su pecho.

—Señal de paz y respeto.

—Besos... es otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa?

—Tú abrir boca y sacar lengua también, tú ver... otra vez, ¿sí?

Germania parpadea, abre la boca y frunce el ceño. Roma se acerca y vuelve a darle oooootra tanda de beso, ya se le ha olvidado que tenía que quitarle la daga y matarlo y escaparse etc. etc.

El rubio se deeeeja. Se ha olvidado también de que es su enemigo peligroso. Las hormooonaaaas adolescenteees

El moreno le pasa la mano libre por los brazos y el pecho tocándole a través de la ropa, acaba en el cuello un poco frustrado porque... el contacto piel con piel no es lo mismo, así que intenta desnudarle, sin pensar en orden.

–W-Was... —se separa un poco frunciendo el ceño.

El latino parpadea mirándole un poco descolocado después de haber ido tras él a por más CLARAMENTE cuando se da cuenta que se ha separado. Quiero decir que Germania esta... Contentillo.

—E-Estas... ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué hacer yo? ¡Besarte! ¿Por qué ir tú lejos? ¿yo hacer daño?

—Nein, pero estas haciéndome cosas... —histeriquito.

—¿Cosas? —inclina la cabeza, de verdad, lo hace tan natural que ni sabe.

—T-Tus manos me están... Haciendo cosas, como si fueras mujer.

—Tus manos tocar a tú y acariciar. Caricias es bueno.

—Caricias es extraño... Quizás esto es una trampa —ahí vamos otra vez, bésalo y se le olvidara. Ahí se le echa encima, preocupado por esas ideas.

Y ustedes conocen a Germania... ¿Qué creen que haga? Sí, sí... Justamente. Perderse el muy idiota y por si fuera poco, al cabo de nada, al romano ya vuelve a molestarle la ropa y esta vez además la mano se va directa a esas regiones del sur que nunca ha tocado un hombre.

Germania levanta las cejas cuando siente la mano, se intenta separar un poquito y hace un ihhhh... Yo recomiendo que no le hagas mucho caso.

El problema es que le molesta la ropaaaa. Roma frunce el ceño buscando de nuevo hasta que logra desanudarle el cinturón y meter las manos dentro de la túnica acariciándole el torso... y casi se viene al sentir los músculos, con lo que le gustan los chicos fuertes.

Pues este tiene un montón de músculos y perfectamente bien marcado el abdomen. ¡Y unos pectorales! Además esta teeeeenso como una tabla.

El romano tiene hasta que separarse del beso e ir a comerle el cuello solo que para aguantarse un poco resiguiéndoselos TODOS uno a uno sin dejarse NINGUNO como si los dibujara.

Resopla como toro, empezando... Si, apenas, a darse cuenta de por donde va la cosa. Dioses, Germania a veces eres lento como la Cuaresma.

—Eres... muy... fuerte. Quisiera... verte —pide en latín, intentando arremangarle la túnica del todo mientras la cadena vuelve a porculear.

—No te entiendo... —susurra con la boca un poco seca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Estás... Estás...

—Ropa... molesta. Yo querer ver. Tú fuerte, a yo gustar —explica con trabajos, aun sobre su cuello.

—Eres un... Hombre... Y estás siendo como mujer —y no precisamente como las mujeres eran con él. Como una esposa más bien.

—¿No gustar a tú? Pues callar boca y dejar protestar —se ríe un poco y le da un besito otra vez—. No llamar a yo mujer, no gustar a yo.

—No sé qué es... No sé cómo... No... No está bien...

—Además, verga de yo seguro más grande. Si tú gustar estar bien. Nadie decir a gran líder Germano que poder gustar o no gustar.

—¡Mi verga es más grande que la tuya! —asegura. Joder, ¿de verdad?

Roma se detiene del todo un segundo, sonríe de lado mirándole a los ojos y se humedece los labios.

—¡Claro que lo es! —se sonroja un poquito —. Yo la he visto..

—Yo querer ver también —decide y ahí se va a bajarle los pantalones.

—Nein, Nein... Espera —protesta sonrojándose un poco por primera vez en la vida. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con la desnudez.

* * *

_Y ahí vamooooooos... tschk tschk tschk, Germania_


	5. Chapter 5

—Yo querer ver también —decide y ahí se va a bajarle los pantalones.

—Nein, Nein... Espera —protesta sonrojándose un poco por primera vez en la vida. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con la desnudez.

El romano se ríe al verle sonrojado pero se detiene con las manos en su bajo abdomen, le dibuja un circulito con los dedos porque NOSEESTAQUIETO.

—Esqueestoquehaaaces... —susurra y traga—. ¿Eres un dios que vino a tentarme?

Levanta las cejas y sonríe con eso.

—Yo es un dios que vino a recompensar a tú por ser bravo héroe en batalla —decide—. Por eso no estar tenso.

—Nein —se incorpora un poco, Romita... Lo vas a perder por este camino.

Roma traga saliva notando que el que se incorpore es mala señal.

—¿Tú querer aprender cosas de enemigo o no?

Germania parpadea y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Eres hijo de dioses?

El latino traga saliva porque no está seguro de querer decirle quien es, pero quizás no le deje hacer esto si no le dice.

—Ja —se arriesga poniéndose en guardia por si acaso llama para que lo maten YA y dejar a TODA Italia expuesta.

El sajón sorprendentemente se acuesta de nuevo, relajándose un poco. El romano parpadea sin entender demasiado como es que eso ha hecho el truco.

—Es ESO lo que tienes —cae en la cuenta

Roma se humedece los labios aun en tensión, decidiendo qué hacer según reaccione. Germania se siente finalmente entre iguales y eso hace que se expliquen muchas cosas. Le mira de reojo.

El latino le pasa los dedos un poquito más por sus abdominales porque es que le gustan... sin prestar demasiada atención a ello, de hecho sabe que quizás sea el peor momento para hacerlo.

—Ja, vas a enseñarme TODO —frunce un poco el ceño y le mira a los ojos—. Incluyendo qué haces aquí.

—¿Todo?

—Eres hijo de dioses —se humedece los labios con el ceño fruncido aún—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Roma parpadea... ¿se habrá olvidado que le han capturado para liberar a su cónsul?

—Conocer tierras y gentes de norte.

—¡Estabas peleando tú también! Eso... Es... —sonríe de lado—. Te he vencido.

—Batalla no es guerra —frunce el ceño.

—Y ahora eres mi prisionero —sigue con el mismo gesto—. Y me enseñaste los besos y la cosa esa de cariño.

Roma sonríe un poco con eso.

—Y haber aun más.

La realidad... Es que a Germania le hace cierta ilusión conocer a alguien como él. Como le hace conocer a Escandinavia, Galia y Helvetia...

—¿Haber más qué?

—De cariño. Yo enseñar y a tú gustar más que sexo con mujer. Yo seguro.

Germania se vuelve a sonrojar.

—Sexo con mujeres está bien...,—pausita –. ¿De verdad tienes sexo con hombres?

Roma se echa un poco sobre él para aciricarle la cara riendo un poquito, ala, ya está tranquilo otra vez. Asiente.

—Pero... Eso no es normal —le pone una mano en la base del cuello empujándole un poco para que no se acerque del todo... No con mucha gana, ha vuelto a embobarse porque ríe. El romano se deja, manteniendo la distancia al notar el problema.

—Tampoco normales besos, pero tú saber es bueno —que te has estado dando el lote conmigo un buen rato, no me vengas ahora con que es raro y no te gusta. Añade para sí.

Germania se revuelve un poco.

—A tú gustaaar —sí, un poquito burlón Facepalm.

—¡No es verdad! —mismo tono que con el tamaño de las regiones vitales

Roma se ríiiie y le apoya la cabeza en el hombro, mirándole el cuello se humedece los labios un segundo teniendo una idea.

El sajón le mira y vuelve a embobarse con la risa cuando él se acerca malignillo dispuesto a dejarle una marca de chupetón que tenga que explicar mañana a sus soldados.

Y el problema es que SI le gusta lo que haces, ni lo sabe. Suelta hasta un gemidito contenido. Luego le lame y le besa ahí otra vez mientras vuelve a acariciarle y a tocarle más de lo que lo ha tocado nadie en toda su vida, acabando el recorrido besándole en la boca otra vez intentando aprenderse ahora su cuerpo, donde reacciona más y menos, donde le da escalofríos, donde tiene cosquillas, donde se le pone la piel de gallina, como de intensas tienen que ser las caricias... etc etc.

Seguramente Germania también va a aprender más sobre su cuerpo con él de lo que ha aprendido con nadie más. Rápidamente, muy rápidamente, se le acelera el corazón, aún sin entender por que el romano esta haciendo esto... ¡Si es un hombre! Y él también... Y si alguna de sus mujeres, como Galia, hubiera hecho esto... Cierra los ojos dejando de pensar en Galia porque, JODER, ¡que bien se siente eso que esta haciendo!

Y ahí sigue hasta que de verdad, Roma necesita seguir por dentro de los pantalones... se los baja de un tirón.

Germania no tenía IDEA de que fuera posible que algo con alguien se sintiera así de bien, y hay un montón de cosas que esta haciendo que le parecen rarísimas y agradables. Muy suavemente, serio y poco expresivamente es que reacciona a cada una de las caricias.

—Ahhh! —el gritillo es de sorpresa, da un saltito y el orgulloso general germano saluda a los presentes sin que su dueño pueda evitarlo. Se cubre con una mano—. ¿Qué haces?

—Necesitar eso para sexo, ¿no saber?

Es que discúlpenlo... Aún no se ha enterado de lo que Roma pretende hacer.

—¿S-Sexo? —parpadea

—Ja. Eso yo enseñar, sexo con hombre.

El sajón se revuelve porque si que le gusta el sexo. Y si que tiene ganas, como está clarísimo. Decide que bueno, si el romano quiere... Ya encontrara la forma.

—Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas.

Roma se ríe y chasquea la lengua negando

—Was? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—De espaldas, non.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—A yo gustar ver a los ojos mientras sexo.

—¿Ver a ols ojos? ¿Para qué?

—Tú ver, tu gustar —le guiña un ojo quitándose él los calzones.

El rubio se sonroja otra vez sin entender porque demonios es que le gusta... Nunca antes le había gustado un hombre.

Por un momento, Roma en su asunto, se plantea como hacer esto y quien... da. Se humedece los labios. Puede que te corte la verga si se la metes por algún lugar... Digo, puede, luego tus capacidades de convencimiento son bastante elevadas

El problema es que esto no es por placer, es por salvar la vida y a Roma casi se le olvida... pero no.

—Me va a gustar, eso dices, pero es extraño. Túmbate

—¿Túmbate?

—Ja. Aquí, túmbate bien para que pueda... —violarte en santa paz.

—Non, esperar —se le apoya en el pecho, y se lame los dedos sensualmente

—Was? —le mira... ¿Ustedes como creen? Sí... Embobado sin poder evitarlo

El latino sonríe y se lleva sus propios dedos para prepararse a si mismo, ni creas que te va a dejar, bárbaro, que le revientes, encima.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sorprendido

—Evitar daño.

—Evitar daño —repite mirando bien lo que hace.

—Cuando tú aprender, tú hacer en vez de yo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Meterte el dedo ahí? –levanta las cejas al ver en DONDE esta metiéndolo.

—Ja. Es para no hacer daño, si no yo hacer a ti.

—Meterte el dedo ahí para no hacer daño. Pero eso sirve para... Ohhhhh! —acaba de caer en la cuenta.

Roma le vuelve a guiñar un ojo sonriendo y él levanta las cejas contrariado con esto.

—Pero es que por ahí sale... —lo siento, en serio... Es que no está habituado... Ni se lo había pensado.

—Es más apretado que de chica. Y por ahí mear —le señala el lugar en cuestión.

—Pero por ahí salen. Pero... Pero... Te gusta que alguien te meta el... —levanta las cejas—. ¡Eso es de mujeres!

—A tú también gustar más tarde, cuando tú aprender... —sonríe y se mueve para ponerse en posición.

Parpadea porque cree estar entendiendo que el romano le está diciendo que... pretende... meterle eso así a ÉL, y está cien por ciento seguro de que eso no puede ser así. Es decir... OBVIO a él nunca jamás nadie le iba a meter NADA y MENOS por ahí. Él era hijo de dioses, el hijo de Odín, el más valiente y fuerte guerrero que nadie había visto jamás. CLARO que NADIE le iba NUNCA hacer nada que implicara ni remotamente que él no era un hombre.

—Soltar tú —pide. Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te suelte? Pero si eres mi prisionero —asegura saliendo de sus pensamientos. Roma parpadea porque se había olvidado de eso.

—Non, non, soltar verga —le pone las manos sobre las suyas.

Germania se sonroja porque no se había dado cuenta de que aún se la estaba agarrando como si no hubiera mañana. Le da un manotazo en las manos.

—Yo tener tocar tú, yo no hacer daño, pero tener que dejar hacer.

El rubio le mira y traga saliva... nunca, nadie, le había tocado ahí. Al menos no que recordara. Las escenas de violaciones y gritos, o resistencia femenina se arremolinan en su cabeza, ciertamente hasta hoy nadie nunca había querido tocarle ahí.

—Te mataré si le dices a alguien... —murmura.

—Tú meter en yo, tú no preocupar...

El sajón se humedece los labios echando una miradita a la zona en cuestión. Toma aire y se mueve un poco, medio nervioso pero a la vez muerto de ansia . Se yergue del todo, sentándose a su lado y finalmente quitándose la mano de ahí... frotándose un poco.

—Nein, nein, tumbar —el romano le empuja un poquito.

—Pero si yo voy a meterte eso ahí —frunce el ceño pero se medio deja empujar.

—Ja, pero yo enseñar como —se mueve un poco y se le sienta encima con cuidado, tomándole de la mano y moviendo los dedos un poco para volver a... ponerle a tono del todo. Germania hace un Sssssssss inevitable.

—No necesitas E-Enseñarme... Co-como... Ahhh.

Y bueno... A en B... poquito a poco. Helena aprueba esto del poquito a poco pero Germania no tanto en realidad, toma bastante de la habilidad de Roma para que no mueva las caderas, porque además sí que está bastante... ajustadito, lo cual es bastante agradable.

Evidentemente, como Roma está marcando el ritmo y la forma, no se hace daño y disfruta también.

Germania nunca había tenido sexo así... y no es el rey de la duración por esa misma razón, pero tampoco es TAN catastrófica la cosa. Un ratito más tarde ya tiene un buen ritmo sobre Roma (si, el ritmo marcado por el romano, pero él ni se da cuenta)

Y... el latino te va a hacer un desastre acabando sobre el abdomen. Diría que Germania hace cara de asco y drama pero la verdad es que esta demasiado ocupado en hacer soniditos de esos

Así va a seguir la cosa hasta que acabe... mientras va a volver a besarle ya que estamos.

Gracias, eso le gusta mucho aunque le parece rarísimo.

Ahí tienes la ventaja de que esto sea de cara. Germania alcanzando niveles de intimidad NUNCA antes vistos.

Roma se separa al acabar y se tiende a su lado, jadeando un poquito. Cuando terminan, Germania está abrazándole un poco posesivamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, así que no deja que se separe, con los ojos bien apretados, jadeando un muchote.

Le abraza de vuelta sonriendo mucho más tranquilo a sabiendas de que ya no le va a matar.

Cabrón. Pues te tengo una buena y una mala. La buena es que en efecto no te va a matar ahora... La mala es que sí te va a matar.

Pero igualmente le besa otra vez porque... quiere y esta vez Germania hace algo parecido a besarle de vuelta.

Pues... ahí queda eso, creo que se van a dormir en cero coma después de la batalla del día. De hecho creo que Germania para el final de este segundo beso, está ya en coma y es que Roma planeaba aguantar despierto para huir... pero creo que se le olvida.

* * *

_OH YEAH. Roma y Germania first time :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Francia, que acostumbraba hacer eso de irse, asegura que es REALMENTE complicado y toma un montón de fuerza de voluntad (y ser un señoritingo que en general no está tan cansado...) Así que lo más probable es que amanezcan como taaaaaaaaantas otras veces a futuro... con Roma... ¿ya ronca? Si no ronca aún puede que Germania se despierte más tarde

Al menos va a seguir ahí cuando despierte... Sí, porque fue Cartago quien le rompió la nariz y Cartago ya ha muerto, por eso sabe muy bien cómo hacer con chicos... y además chicos problemáticos.

Además Germania es bastante menos problemático, con todo y todo... pff... va a encontrarlo uno de sus hombres y va a hacer DAFAQ porque además ya les veo cero pudor, aún embarrados, echados ahí en medio (entiéndase, desparramados).

Uno de los soldados germanos se mete a la tienda a la hora en que Germania ya suele estar levantado, vestido y estudiando estrategias para el día. Levanta las cejas al verlos y como no sabe qué hacer... carraspea.

Germania entreabre los ojos... pero está taaaaan cansado aún que los vuelve a cerrar. Ha dormido con demasiado calor... y pegajosidad, pero estaba tan cansado que no se ha enterado siquiera

—Ehm... —el soldado vacila sin saber qué hacer, yendo a buscar a alguien de rango superior y después de que le griten un poco, porque además no encuentran al prisionero de ayer que obviamente Germania ya debía haber devuelto a la tienda correspondiente tras el interrogatorio.

Ambos se miran al notar la escena y el soldado raso se va a avisar de que han encontrado al prisionero. El soldado de rango, teme por un momento que hayan drogado a Germania, se acerca y le revuelve un poco del hombro a ver si se despierta.

Los primeros dos movimientos no pasa nada, pero al tercer vaivén se despierta de golpe, toma al hombre del brazo y se lo retuerce haciendo seguro que se retuerza del dolor. Se medio cae de rodillas con un grito que despierta más o menos a Roma, que entreabre los ojos con cara de zombie.

—¿Qué MIERDA es lo que haces? —protesta Germania a gritos aun deteniendo al hombre un par de segundos antes de soltarlo.

—D-despertarle.

Germania le suelta y respira un poco, pasándose una mano por el pelo y notando sus alrededores.

—El sol ya está en lo alto, los hombres están preocupados, las tropas romanas están reorganizándose —explica mirando a Roma de reojo, que sonríe y luego esconde la cara en el cuello de Germania, lamiéndole un poquito.

Germania parpadea y el cerebro se le divide en dos... Por un lado la urgencia de la guerra y la batalla y ¡el plan de ayer! Y habían ganado, ¡hoy tenían una mejor estrategia para destrozarles de nuevo! Por otro lado está la lengua de Roma.

El hombre carraspea cambiando el peso de pie, sin saber cómo interpretar que el prisionero romano esté durmiendo en la cama con él.

Germania nota la cara y se sonroja un poco, porque bien que él mismo sabe que esto es un poco... Fuera de lugar. Aunque no quiera. Carraspea también y se sienta en la cama. Roma protesta abrazándosele para que no se levante.

El sajó le mira como si tuviera dos cabezas sin entender lo que hace, luego mira a su hombre de reojo, más sonrojado. El soldado vacila más mirando a Roma que además se ha destapado cuando Germania se ha incorporado y... bueno... ejem. Como siempre, como siempre. Rompiendo corazones.

—¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí? Que es lo que haces aquí en vez de estar haciendo ALGO útil? —grita Germania de mala gana al soldado que se cuadra sonrojado de muerte y luego sale corriendo a hacer algo. Lo que sea.

Roma remolonea un poco más y luego siente la cadena y recuerda lo que está pasando y dónde están. Germania no le dice nada fuera de levantarse, desnudo como está y morirse un poco de la vergüenza.

El romano se recrea y le mira de arriba abajo con una de ESAS miradas decidiendo y confirmando lo mismo que ya había decidido en la noche sobre que es un chico muy fuerte y guapo. Sonríe satisfecho. Germania se sonroja y le mira de reojo, poniéndose nervioso.

—Guapooo —le llama en sajón con ese tonillo, sonriendo.

El rubio le mira con los ojos como platos porque jamás nadie le ha llamado así no suelen atreverse. Roma le guiña un ojo, sonriendo.

—Ehm... —vacila sin saber qué hacer.

El latino es su tranquilidad le mira y se estira haciendo "mmmmm" sonriendo.

—¿Eres Rom?

Parpadea.

—Yo pensar tú saber.

—Sólo estoy confirmando —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Y qué hacer tú ahora?

Se gira y le mira intensamente. El romano le sostiene la mirada inclinando un poco la cabeza, con intensidad.

Germania se humedece los labios y desvía la mirada sabiendo muy bien lo que va a hacer con él.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco.

—No hagas esa cara

—¿Por qué?

—No la hagas —abre un baúl y saca una túnica limpia.

—Cara de yo gustar a tú.

—¡No me gustas!

Roma se ríe y ya empezamos.

—¡No lo haces! Eres mi ENEMIGO.

El romano se da la vuelta en la cama, estirándose desperezándose. Germania le mira una vez puesta la túnica encima, con bastante atención, por cierto.

El latino bosteza y sigue perezeando en la cama porque igual ya es prisionero, si estuviera en su campamento no sería así.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿Qué querer yo haga?

—Pues levantarte y... —aja, quieres que haga algo de provecho... Ya. Todo muy bien pero resulta que es tu prisionero y a la vez el tipo con el que te acostaste—. Empezar a hablar. Eso es. ¿Cuáles son los planes romanos?

—¿Venir por yo? —se rasca el estómago sin levantarse.

—Venir... Oh —frunce el ceño cayendo en la cuenta de ese asunto.

—Quizás no venir —se encoge de hombros.

—No lo creo —frunce el ceño y empieza a pensar en una estrategia para vencerles.

—Ellos saber yo fuerte. Saber defenderme —bosteza levantando los dedos de los pies, estirándoles.

—Ja, puedo ver que tú fuerte... Y ya vemos que tal te defiendes tú y tus tropas.

—Yo mear y hambre —se rasca un poco ahí abajo. El rubio frunce el ceño.

—¿Pretendes que te dé de comer?

Roma sonríe poniéndole ojitos de poooorfa. Germania aprieta los ojos y camina hacia la puerta de la tienda.

—Vístete.

—¿Túnica limpia? —pide con la misma cara, tendiendo las manos a él e inclinando la cabeza.

—¡No voy a darte una de mis túnicas! —protesta.

—¿Preferir yo vaya desnudo todo día? —le hace una de esas sonrisas logrando que parezca con MALA intención. Sonrojo.

—Nein, te traeré una túnica de peón

—Danke. ¿Dónde mear?

—Eres una lata —arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué lata?

—Un fastidio. Levántate.

Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo y lo hace, sin cubrirse ni un poco. Él le mira de arriba a abajo y cuando lo nota, el latino le manda un beso.

—¡Cúbrete! Y deja de hacer tonterías, ven acá.

El romano sonríe y se acerca sin cubrirse, arrastrando la silla.

—¡Dije que te cubras! —protesta pensando que.. Decididamente, no puede dejar que vaya por ahí sin ropa. Camina OOOTRA vez de vuelta al lugar de donde saco su túnica.

—Yo cubierto —se tapa la cara y le mira entre los dedos, riéndose. Germania sonríe un poco de lado porque Roma es un tonto y además se ríe y le gusta que lo haga.

—No puedo creer que mi enemigo sea así de tonto

El latino se acerca, le pone una mano en el hombro y le apoya la cadera... técnicamente debería ser con cadera pero es un poco en la parte alta del muslo. Germania da un saltito hacia atrás y le mira la mano que le ha puesto en el hombro

Roma levanta el dedo, le acaricia un poco la barbilla y sonríe.

—¿Beso?

—Nein —mira... pero no se quita, eso sí. Traga saliva.

—¿Por qué noooo? —protesta acercándosele y acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz, ojos cerraditos y sonrisa sempiterna.

—Porque no, eso... Eso fue ayer, hoy eres mi enemigo.

Igual el moreno se acerca y le da un beso en la comisura del labio. El sajón entreabre los labios. Mira que rápido aprende y ahí va de nuevo a besarle y le deja ¡tonto! No sólo le deja sino intenta devolverle el beso.

Roma se separa después de dárselo y se ríe contento. Al parecer se ha olvidado completamente de que están en guerra y todo eso. Germania se relame un poco, y sonríe otra vez de ladito porque le gusta que se ría...

—Tú gustar a yo —asegura.

—Nein!

—Ja, tú gustar a yo, aun ser enemigos —sigue, evidentemente para hacerle sorber el cerebro... aunque sí le gusta a pesar de los muertos. Germania parpadea.

—Claro que te gusto. Soy Germania —suelta levantando la nariz, aunque sonrojadito.

—Sí que lo eres —beso en la mejilla y le quita la túnica de las manos.

—Voy a matarte igual —asegura inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy, en el campo de batalla.

—No pensar en sexo de anoche o no poder concentrar.

—¡No digas eso! —mano a la boca.

El latino entrecierra los ojos y saca la lengua lamiéndole de forma completamente obscena. Germania se sonroja y aprieta las piernas. Le empuja un poquito.

Roma se ríe y se deja, empezando a vestirse. Hasta que Germania se le acerca un poco y vuelve a darle un golpecito en la nuca.

—Ouch! —protesta un poco—. Si tú liberar yo volver esta noche.

—¿Volver? Si tienes suerte esta noche seguirás vivo —le toma d brazo con firmeza y le libera la mano encadenada, tomándolo del pelo ya que no hay otra opción—. ¿A qué pretendes volver?

El romano se tensa levantando la cabeza cuando le tira, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El rubio termina de quitarle la cadena del todo antes de empujarle y soltarle el pelo.

Roma se pasa las manos por el pelo, arreglándoselo, tan presumido, porque es que esos... rizos que tiene... y hay tres.

—Eh?

—¿A qué creer que yo volver?

Germania se sonroja un poquito porque no vamos a negar...

—Pues, Ehm... No pensé que volvieras.

—¿No querer? —sonríe de lado.

—Voy a matarte hoy —insiste mirándole a los ojos... Y nota que tiene tantas ganas de matarle como de que vuelva, lo cual es bastante peligroso.

—Si no matar yo a tú —beso rápido.

El germano traga saliva y le deja hacer, humedeciéndose los labios después del beso. El romano le cierra un ojo y se va a salir de la tienda.

—Ehh... ¿A dónde vas? —se va detrás, nerviosito

—Mear.

—Ah... Mear, ja... —de hecho él también quiere...

—A hambre y a batalla luego.

—Hambre y batalla... Te voy a llevar a comer la comida de los caballos —frunce el ceño empujándole un poco a detrás de los matorrales, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Yo volver con hombres romanos para eso.

—Vas a volver cuando YO quiera, no cuando tú digas —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú liberar —le muestra sus manos y sonríe, empezando a mear—. Yo no querer comida caballo.

—Yo sólo te he desencadenado —se incomoda un poco y le da la espalda—. Aún hay cosas que tienes que decirme.

—Yo no ir a batalla si tú no liberar... tú no poder matarme entonces.

El germano mea un poco también, orejitas rojas y justamente es lo que va a pasar, sólo deja de decirle que hacer, gracias.

—Y luego volver y... —le abraza de la cintura por detrás mientras aun mea, poniéndole las manos sobre las suyas.

Así o más intrusivoooo. Pega un salto de AQUELLOS y aun el cabrón de Roma se ríe.

—Por Loki!

Le suelta y le da unas palmaditas a la espalda sin dejar de descojonarse.

—Voy a matarte hoy... ¡A descuartizarte y a darle de comer a los cerdos contigo!

—Nosotros ver después.

—Ja, cuando tengas mi lanza clavada en tu cuerpo —de verdad.

—Uh, no decir esas cosas, yo rojo —finge sonrojarse y avergonzarse. Germania parpadea... Y luego entiende... Y aprieta los ojos.

* * *

_Uf... Uf con Roma. Pero así le queremos todos._


	7. Chapter 7

—Voy a ir a dejarte.

—¿A dónde?

—A tu campamento. ¿Crees que voy a ser tan idiota para dejarte ir y que no vayas con ellos? Nein.

—¿Tú venir campamento romano?

—Voy a intercambiarte por prisioneros —le mira de reojo.

—Eso no funcionar todas mañanas —le advierte.

El sajón parpadea y le mira a la cara porque... Es que no cree que vuelva, obviamente.

—¿Tú tener comida caballos para tú también o venir desayunar con enemigos?

—¡Yo tengo comida y no es de caballos! —es lo que he encontrado por ahí xD

—Mmm... Bien, yo probar —pero que morro tienes. Germania le mira de reojo.

—Nein! ¡No voy a darte de mi comida!

—Mmm... ¿beso a cambio?

—¿B-beso? ¡No voy a besarte!

—Tú dar comida yo, yo dar beso tú. Todos... —sonríe exageradamente para expresar "contentos"

—Un beso tuyo no vale la comida que te dé —que de por sí es escasa.

—Si tu venir campamento romano yo dar comida si tú dar beso.

Germania entrecierra los ojos viendo esta una buena oportunidad para VER el campamento. Vas a flipar con el campamento.

—Bien

Roma sonríe de lado.

—Pero me dejarás salir.

—Sic, no prisionero.

—Mmm... —entrecierra los ojos —, ¿cuál es el... Engaño?

—No es engaño, es diplomacia —sonrisa del millón de dolares.

—¿Diplomacia?

—Encuentrar táctico para negociar fin guerra.

—¿Negociar fin de la guerra? —levanta una ceja.

—Sic —le toma de la mano—. Venir.

—Espera. Necesito mis armas.

Aprieta la mano y hace un gesto como que le da permiso para ir a buscarlas... dafaq, Roma.

Permiso a tu boyfriend/captor de ir a buscarlas. Tsk tsk. Germania asiente y, eso si, da un poco la vuelta a la tienda...

Y si quieres tienes permiso hablar con tus hombres si quieres, pero no mucho rato. Tiempo suficiente para que Roma, esperándole, les coquetee a un par de soldados más de otra tienda a lo lejos

Germania entra a su tienda, se pone sus armas encima, y luego va corriendo a buscar a su maestre de armas, lanza, puñal, sandalias y peto grueso de cuero puestos.

Roma se acerca a hablar con ellos tranquilamente, quienes no entienden NADA de porque este prisionero que es un HOMBRE parece estar coqueteando como hacen las chicas que se dedican al sexo por dinero o comida pero el romano les toca los brazos y se ríe, pidiéndoles si le muestran sus armas y contándoles cosas, tratando de conseguir que le den una.

A Germania le dicen que está LOCO y que NO debería hacer eso, pero... Suena a una arriesgada estrategia... Que les dará información. No sin preocupación seria es que deja que vuelva con el romano y ahí está riéndose cuando sale

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —le riñe mientras le da un golpe con la lanza en la corva de la rodilla con suficiente fuerza para que pierda el equilibrio.

Así que se cae sobre uno de los soldados, abrazándole del cuello para no caer al suelo, este se sonroja de golpe y Germania se TENSA sin tener idea de porque fulminando al hombre abrazado

—Aún puedo atravesarte de lado a lado —sisea frunciendo el ceño.

—Danke, guapo —golpecitos en el pecho separándose y se vuelve a Germania, sonriendo que le mira con una de esas miradas intensas y furiosas.

—Ave —se le acerca. El sajón le fulmina AÚN MÁS con el "ave" y toma mucho de su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y partirle el cuello. Mueve la punta de la lanza hacia su cuello, de genuino mal humor. El romano levanta las cejas mirándole.

—No hables con mi gente... No te RIAS con mi gente y mucho menos me saludes como si fuéramos amigos —advierte. El moreno toma la lanza con su mano, apartándola un poco.

—¿No amigos?

—Nein. Enemigos. Vas a morir hoy —regresa la lanza a él y mira a sus hombres de reojo, nervioso y enfadado.

—Solo enemigos en batalla, yo creer.

—Cierra la boca y empieza a caminar

—Ah, tú no enfadar con yo —pide acercándosele y tomándole del brazo, nervioso, porque ha sido un error que notara que estaba flirteando con los otros soldados también total para no haber podido conseguir un arma.

—Nein, tú eres el que no vas a hablar con mis soldados ni a hacer ninguna imbecilidad —le suelta el brazo y le empuja.

—Ja, ja, yo no hablar, tú no celoso, yo no hablar. Tú más guapo —le suelta levantando las mano en señal de rendición.

Germania se sonroja porque sí, bueno... Los celos, claro. Pero el problema mayor ahora es que eres romano y Germania está rompiendo todas sus reglas. Ahora mismo lo único que quiere es deshacerse de ti.

—Ningunos celos y... Cállate.

Roma sonríe con eso, empezando a andar hacia el campamento y ahí se van, Germania más nerviosito... Pero con la frente levantada y mucha seguridad.

—¿Tú conocer más hijos de dioses?

—Ja. Algunos.

—¿A quiénes? —le mira de reojo andado a su lado. Sí, está preguntando por Galia.

—Al norte hay otro hijo de Odín. Escandinavia.

—¿Otro? ¿Eso ser como... ya haber uno?

—Escandinavia, ja.

—¿Y quién más?

Germania levanta la mano y señala hacia dónde.

—Britania.

Roma parpadea porque no ha oído de ellos.

—¿Y cómo ser?

—Escandinavia... Hace mucho frío —parte de las razones por las que ha venido al sur, querido mío—. Si tienes frío aquí... No vayas allá. Britania es tierra rodeada de agua. Sólo se puede ir por el

—Mucho frío... ¡Agua! ¡Agua ser... Britaniae! ¡Pelo rojo!

—Ja. Pelo rojo y un humor de perros! Grita todo el tiempo.

—¡Yo saber quién! ¡Hablarme de ella!

—¿Tú conoces a otros hijos de dioses?

Vacila pero piensa que tarde o temprano lo sabrá o que seguro Galia le ha contado de él

—Sic.

—Ja?

Asiente

—¿A quién?

—A muchos. Pero algunos ya no estar.

Germania recuerda a Helvetia y abre un poco los ojos, culpable.

—¿Q-Quién?

—¿Quién ya no estar o quién conocer?

—Ambos.

—Gente sur. Iberia, Helena, Cartago, Egipto, Galia...

—A Galia la conozco y he oído de Helena —levanta las cejas.

—Helena! ¿Conocer ella? —le mira fijamente y se le iluminan los ojos un instante porque la echa especialmente de menos y no suele poder hablar de ella con nadie. (Helena es quien le llamó Germania)

—Ja. En un barco —asiente.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Qué barco? —saltitos.

—Hace mucho, eran varios. Fue casualidad que yo estuviera justamente ahí. Preguntó por mí, sin dudar, como Hijo de Odín.

—¡Contar de ella!

—¿No has dicho que la conoces?

—¡Claro que conocer! ¡Querer saber qué saber tú!

—Es bonita y me dio un regalo.

—¿Qué dar?

—Una... Cosa para beber con unos dibujitos —hace un gesto con las manos porque no sabe como explicarlo—. Fue al este y luego dijo que volvería, pero yo tuve que ir al sur y no la volví a ver. Me dijo que fuera a verla a sus tierras, que sería bienvenido —muy orgulloso pensando que ella es muy bonita.

—¡Oh! ¿y tú no ir? ¿Por qué? —un poco desconsolado.

—Quizás cuando termine contigo vaya a buscarlas.

—Ella... —se le ensombrece la mirada y aparta la cara.

—Ja?

—Murió, joder! —protesta en latín

Germania parpadea obviamente sin entender lo que dice.

—Me cago en la puta —sigue blasfemando en latín—. No hablar eso, no bueno —se pasa las manos por el pelo sin sonreír y con voz bastante seria.

Le mira de reojo, vacila un instante y piensa en Helvetia

—Ehm... Egipto esta aún más al sur, ¿verdad?

Roma le mira de reojo.

—No conozco el sur, conozco mejor los mares del norte y... El este. ¿Conoces a Kiev?

Niega.

—Tienes suerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace cosas que... No se te ocurrirían.

—¿Cómo besos? —sonríe un poco de nuevo. Germania hace cara de completo desagrado.

—Nein! Nein, Nein, ¡Nunca a Kiev!

Roma se ríe.

—¿Por qué?

—Es... —niega con la cabeza relajándose al verle reír de nuevo—, es un sujeto sumamente extraño y desagradable.

—¿Cómo hacer?

—Hace cosas que están mal —Germanos, generaciones diciendo lo mismo —. No respeta a sus muertos, todos le tienen miedo, se ríe de cosas que no debería.

—Oh... Tú duro...

—Nein, nein. El esta mal, viola mujeres muertas, su gente es igual de mala, tienen un honor distinto al mío.

El romano levanta las cejas.

—¿Mujeres muertas?

—Ja —le mira de reojo—. Él es muy fuerte y muy difícil de vencer. Su tierra además es fría y árida, no me interesa ir siempre y cuando él no venga a la mía.

—¿No ir con él, entonces?

—Nein.

—¿Con quién ir?

—¿A hacer qué?

—Amigo.

—Escandinavia... —frunce el ceño—. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¡Sólo me estas interrogando!

—Tú no preguntar —se encoge de hombros—. Tú ser mi amigo.

—Was? Nein, yo soy tu enemigo —se detiene y le mira.

—Solo en batalla.

—Nein, todo el tiempo —niega con la cabeza y es que de verdad no entiende una relación así—.Ya ver —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Dónde está tu campamento?

—¿Tú no saber? Estratega malo —se ríe. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Los romanos están ahí... Quiero saber a dónde o cómo vas a llevarme para cumplir el trato con desplomacia.

—¡Yo entrar puerta grande como heroe!

—No eres un héroe, eres un tonto que se hizo prisionero y a quien voy a intercambiar por MIS hombres.

—Tú venir —le hace un gesto para que le siga dirigiéndose al final del bosque donde está el campamento, pensando que podría salir corriendo y el rubio sería blanco fácil para los arqueros, pero... Germania... tiene algo, que no quiere que lo maten a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho a su gente en la guerra hasta ahora.

Germania frunce el ceño y le toma del brazo, tensándose un poco.

—No quiero entrar por ninguna puerta grande, te lo advierto

—Fortaleza impenetrable, única puerta es grande —se encoge de hombros saliendo ya al claro y acercándose.

Germania, que sí les ha visto y espiado, traga saliva nervioso pensando que esto es una perfecta emboscada para él. Quizás debía haberle matado cuando tuvo oportunidad. Se le acerca y le clava un poco la lanza en la espalda, abrazándole por atrás y por el cuello.

—Tú confiar en mí. Tú ir con hombres míos. Yo tener que hablar con cónsul y altos rangos y yo ir a verte, no entregar tus armas, no mover ni mirar ellos a ojos, solo seguir donde ellos llevar y esperar yo... non! Non! ¡Soltarme o ellos atacar tú! —aprieta los ojos sin moverse demasiado—. Germaniae, bitte, ellos necesitar saber tú bueno,

—Van a matarme igual, ¿no? Si yo me muero, tú te mueres conmigo —sisea súper nervioso.

—Non, non, ellos no matar tú si ellos saber tú bueno. Tú no ser amenaza con yo, Germaniae, Bitte. Confiar en yo si querer todo bien.

Germania se humedece los labios, nervioso. Roma se da la vuelta cara a él, mirándole a los ojos y le pone la mano en la mejilla, acariciándole como lo hizo ayer.

—Si me traicionas, van a arrasarte mis soldados de igual manera. Yo no te mate, porque tengo honor de soldado. Has hablado de negociaciones —sigue sin soltar la lanza.

—Esto es peligroso, tener que hacer yo decir si querer seguir con vida.

Frunce el ceño pero le mira con atención.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No separar de mí, no sacar armas si nadie sacar armas, no hablar ni decir quien ser a nadie y hacer todo yo decir.

—Hacer todo lo que tú digas... —frunce el ceño.

—Sic. Yo tratar bien, es justo... pero peligro.

Germania traga saliva.

—Si me haces algo, atacaré.

—Yo saber.

El sajón le suelta bajando la lanza

—Venir —le acerca hacia sí de la nuca. Germania levanta las cejas y le deja hacer.

—¿Qué haces?

—Todos ver beso. Saber tú no agresivo. Saber tú querer a yo —explica y le besa.

Levanta más las cejas... Y cierra los ojos, y se deja hacer porque le gusta que haga eso. Así que todos los soldados que estaban apuntando, dejan de hacerlo, y ahí empieza el chismorreo...Y vaya chismorreo. Creo que hasta Germania empieza a oír el murmullo en el beso, con todo y el cerebro medio sorbido.

Al final del beso que es como de película se separa con suavidad. Germania tiembla un poquito aún con los ojos cerrados. Roma le sonríe y le acaricia un poco el pelo.

—Tú calma —sonríe y tira de él.

—Los besos me gustan —confiesa.

—Besos buenos, yo decir tú —asiente y ahí se va tras el nerviosito.

* * *

_Los métodos romanos son únicos en su especie._


	8. Chapter 8

Y les abren las puertas, claro. Según Roma el campamento está tremendamente organizado y serio... evidentemente hay gente vistiéndose, hablando a gritos, con ropa tendida por ahí, otro juegan a cartas, pasan unas gallinas...

Germania parpadea... Y flipa.

Alguien lanza un casco a alguien más, unos cuantos (los más cercanos) se cuadran mientras otros cuchichean a puros gritos y Germania se sonroja de lo que cuchichean, he de decir por la forma en que les mira, señalan y entiende "beso".

Un par de ellos se acercan a Roma corriendo, poniéndose la ropa a sitio y hablan en latín súper deprisa y a gritos moviendo las manos y gesticulando como locos, Roma se ríe a carcajada limpia con algo.

Germania le mira un poco idiotamente porque le gusta la risa, aunque no entiende naaaaadaaaaa.

Al cabo de un poco, Roma empieza a dar instrucciones señalando algunos sitios y la gente empieza a moverse a hacerlo, finalmente se vuelve a Germania.

—Tú ir a tienda foro. Cónsul y yo venir ahora, Tulio acompañar tú —le señala a un hombre con armadura—. Nosotros negociar, Ja?

—Negociar... Ja.

—Bien, tú ir, no poner nervioso —Roma le hace un gesto para él dirigirse hacia otro lado.

—Quiero que liberes a mis prisioneros.

—Ahora venir yo y hablar. Tú ir con Tulio.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—A vestir, buscar Cónsul y comida.

Germania se revuelve un poco y mira a Tulio.

—Vamos.

Tulio le mira y se ríe un poquito por lo bajini sin poder evitarlo porque ya le han dicho del beso.

Germania le fulmina y el romano se asusta un poco pero no demasiado y le pregunta algo en latín, cuando una cabra se acerca a Germania y empieza a comerle el bajo de la ropa.

—Ehhh! —la empuja un poco sin entender una mierda de lo que dice mientras Tulio ya se está yendo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Ahí se va detrás Germania con su cabra, peleando un poco con ella. La cabra bala enfadada, siguíendole y cruzan un par de chicas desnudas hacia otro lado...

—Was... —se detiene y se les queda mirando embobado.

Tulio sigue hablando sin ni mirarle mientras anda. Germania le alcanza a trote, sonrojado.

—No entiendo nada... ¿Has visto a las chicas desnudas?

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices —asegura el latino encogiéndose de hombros.

—Las chicas... Sin ropa —gesticula un poco y señala

—Ah, eso es una tienda, ¿no tenéis tiendas en el norte? Mi cuñado dice que vivís siempre en tiendas, no sé cómo podéis, además con el frio que hace aquí porque... —creo que Tulio es hispano.

El sajón no entiende NADA, levanta una ceja y repite lo único que pilla.

—¿Frío?

—Fríiiioooo treeeemeeeendoooo —lo repite más alto y más lento como si fuera idiota mientras hace como que tiembla para explicarle.

—Ah! Frío —aclara en sajón y sonríe un poquito de lado—. Romanos imbéciles que no soportan nada...

—Sic, sic, soportan —repite cualquier palabra aleatoriamente—, pero el caso es que al final con todo y las batallas...

—Batallas?

Da igual, solo dice cosas random hasta meter a la tienda del foro, que es la de las negociaciones, dentro todo está limpio y ordenado, los muebles son ostentosos y grandes como siempre y si no fuera por las paredes de tela roja, parecería estar dentro de una villa.

Germania por primera vez en su vida... De varias otras veces muuuuultiples que va a pasar... FLIPA con la vista. Hay ahí un cuerno de la abundancia con frutas también y copas con vino a un lado

Germania, que vive como ha visto Roma sin tener realmente un lugar donde vivir aún... Nómada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mira todo pensando que eso es... Mejor que su casa en realidad. Como siempre. Observa todo con atención.

El día que vayas a Roma vas a flipar en serio, esto es un campamento de soldados, esta ORDENADO.

Germania e acerca y huele un poco la fruta, que parece traída del sur, toca algunas pieles y telas... Al igual que los muebles, porque esto tiene cosas más impresionantes de las que mira en las casas que saquea.

Un rato después, se oyen voces al otro lado de las telas de la tienda y se detiene al oirlas.

Las voces continúan y al final se abren las cortinas para dejas pasar a cuatro hombres, entre los que están el cónsul y por supuesto, Roma con su ropa limpia y su armadura dorada de imperator que... evidentemente es más ornamental que nada porque el campo de batalla es demasiado ostentosa para ser práctica. Germania frunce el ceño tensándose y poniéndose en guardia.

—Ave! —saluda Roma acercándosele el primero.

—Salud.

—Buenas noticias! Nosotros hablar y como tú es bueno, poder llevar un prisionero —le muestra un dedo.

—Nein. Quiero todos.

—Hombre por hombre. Tú liberar un hombre, tú llevar un hombre.

—Tú no vales lo que uno de mis guerreros y lo sabes bien. No es hombre por hombre, es hijo de dioses por hombre —niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie aquí saber yo hijo de dioses —sonríe—. No aceptar más que hombre por hombre.

Germania frunce el ceño.

—Tú sabes que eres hijo de dioses, no me vengas con cuentos idiotas. Quiero a todos mis prisioneros, porque tú no eres un prisionero cualquiera.

—Todos prisioneros de tú, muertos.

El rubio le mira fijamente.

—Comer —le ofrece de lo que hay yendo a tomar una pera y a sentarse.

—Que prisionero pretendes darme si todos están muertos.

—Tú.

El sajón parpadea frunciendo más el ceño. Roma empieza a comerse la pera con tranquilidad, mirándole fijamente

—Me voy —establece girando hacia la puerta de la tienda.

—Si no querer desayunar —se encoje de hombros—. Nosotros ver en batalla. No olvidar yo volver esta noche.

Germania le FULMINA, con fuego en los ojos. Roma le manda un beso.

—Para la noche estarás muerto... Hombre sin palabra —escupe en el suelo saliendo de ahí, completamente en guardia.

Roma hace un gesto a los hombres para que le dejen marcharse, pero le vigilen... todos los soldados le miran mientras anda hacia las puertas de la fortaleza.

Germania camina a grandes pasos a la puerta, sonrojado y enfadado consigo mismo. Necesita bastante fuerza de voluntad para no buscarse un pleito con nadie. Así que al final lo dejan marchar y vuelve de muuuuuy mal humor a su campamento.

Bueno, ahora podrás matar a unos cuantos. Es probable que vuelva a ganar la batalla hoy. Y desde ahí es que Germania aprendió a no confiar en Roma. Nunca. Y espera a que llegue a su campamento y le pregunten todos por su chupetón. Puede que haya una baja más en el campamento.

* * *

_Aaaaay... los inocentes sajones que no se acostumbran a tratar con la cosa nostra._


	9. Chapter 9

En la noche, cuando ya ha acabado la batalla del día y todo el mundo está yéndose a dormir, tras bañarse y curarse las heridas del día, Roma vuelve a ponerse la túnica de Germania y algunas pieles que han conseguido, disfrazándose para colarse a hurtadillas en el campamento sajón y en la tienda de su líder cuando este ya está en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero aún no se ha dormido.

Germania frunce el ceño, habiendo olvidado el asunto de que vuelva en la noche por estar enfadado, por la victoria del día, por tener la cabeza embotada en la batalla y sinceramente por considerar, como es obvio, que todo esto ha sido un engaño para salvar el pellejo como el resto de cosas...

Roma vuelve a pasar las cortinas que hacen de puerta y sonríe brillándole los ojos cuando nota que no se ha equivocado de tienda, se acerca a la cama, decidido, subiéndosele encima.

Además así de cínico. En tres segundos Roma termina debajo de Germania con una mano en su cuello. Ni siquiera sabe quién es.

Roma le toma de las muñecas y levanta la rodilla para en caso de que el ataque sea fulminante pueda usarla para empujarle y tirarle sin poder reaccionar más.

El germano parpadea al darse cuenta de QUIEN ES. El romano le sonríe un poco cínico con el corazón y la respiración acelerados.

—¡Tú! —sigue con la mano en su cuello y le fulmina. El latino se humedece los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tú parecer sorprendido de ver a yo—comenta con la voz ahogada.

—¿Qué DEMONIOS haces aquí? —susurra con el ceño fruncido aún.

—Yo venir a enseñar a tú más sobre sexo. Yo decir yo hacer —asegura de forma venenosa porque el que está perdiendo es él y ha ido a seducirle porque ya ha aprendido que eso es lo peor que les puede hacer a sus enemigos... su trabajo, aunque le joda.

—Pero si tendrás cara dura —protesta frunciendo el ceño y apretándole un poco más el cuello —, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Yo no venir a hablar —le acaricia con los dedos en la muñeca.

El sajón vacila sólo un instante con la caricia y frunce más el ceño, apretando la mano. El latino trata de tragar saliva con mucha dificultad ahora. Empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? —es que no te entiende, Roma... Menos aún que de costumbre.

—Besos, caricias, sexo. Como ayer —pide al hacer fuerza para que le suelte un poco.

—Nein! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero esas cosas tuyas?

—Yo ver que tú gustar.

—Tú NO me gustas, idiota. No me gustas NADA —y lo dice bastante en serio.

—Yo no, tú gustar sexo —sonríe de lado.

—Nein —se sonroja un poco y le suelta un poquito más del cuello.

—Yo poder enseñar algo nuevo.

—Este es el movimiento más idiota y absurdo posible —susurra mirándole a los ojos—. Me traicionaste en la mañana, perdiste hoy la batalla... ¿Y vienes aquí a enseñarme algo nuevo? ¡Es estúpido!

Roma sonríe.

—¿Por qué?

—Voy a matarte esta vez, no soy idiota.

—Lo que significar esto es que sí poder confiar en yo, pero tú necesitar ser mejor negociador.

—Nein, no voy a confiar en ti nunca más, no tienes palabra ni honor —asegura—. Debí matarte desde el principio.

Roma suspira.

—Pero no debías volver... ¡No quería que volvieras! —porque ahora no se que hacer contigo... Le sujeta el cuello.

—Yo decir yo volver. Yo volver.

—Tú dijiste muchas cosas y no las cumpliste, ¿por qué cumplir ESTA?

—Esta depender solo de yo.

—Me pediste que confiara en ti como si fueras digno y lo primero que hiciste fue traicionarme —le pica el pecho aún sobre él.

—Y luego hacer estupido y volver —sonríe ampliamente. Germania le mira y se sonroja más, quitándosele de encima.

—¡No sabes hacer nada de esto!

—¿De qué?

—De esto. ¡Del honor! Los dioses no están contentos contigo, no sabes pelear.

—Non, non, dioses muy contentos, siempre beneficiar. Yo es listo. Saber hacer. Yo ganar muchas guerras.

—Seguramente siempre invitas a los jefes a negociar con diplo... Dándoles besos. Y luego los declaras prisioneros y así haces como que ganas.

El romano se ríe. Germania se mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Vuelve a tu campamento. Tú eres mi enemigo, no puedes estar aquí.

—Beso. Para saber yo que de verdad no gustar tú y yo ir y no volver.

—Ningún beso, ya me engañaste una vez así —se cruza de brazos.

—No engañar, no haber nadie, tú beso y yo ir.

El sajón pone los ojos en blanco ante el incomprensible e idiota romano que sonríe.

—¿Por qué volviste? —pregunta y en realidad... Es una pregunta retórica, más para si mismo que para el romano ¿Con que quería engañarlo esta vez?

Suspira otra vez.

—Prisioneros suicidarse, ellos no querer ser esclavos de Roma, yo no saber cuando estar aquí por eso yo prometer, pero no cumplir. Cónsul ser duro, él no querer ayudar a tú, tú enemigo, tú necesitar presionar más, pero yo proteger tú.

Germania le mira con el ceño fruncido, sin que le extrañe demasiado que se hayan suicidado en realidad.

—Tú has dicho que yo no era tu prisionero, que iría a negociar diplomasicamente. Tú allá te has burlado de mí.

—Yo no reír.

—Nein, no reír, pero si portarte como un idiota y tratarme de prisionero. Dijiste que yo no iría ahí como prisionero —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No ir como prisionero, por eso yo dar beso.

—¡Has dicho que yo era un prisionero! Me dijiste que el único intercambio que haría sería por mí mismo —niega con la cabeza—. Afuera me pediste que confiara en ti y que negociaríamos, y volviste con tu cónsul idiota sin ningún interés en negociar. No sé qué quieres, pero claramente no quieres negociar

—¡Yo no saber que ellos suicidar! ¡No haber nada que negociar, tú venir sin protección!

El rubio parpadea, porque ha ido más de una vez sin protección a visitar al jefe de otra tribu o pueblo. De hecho nunca ha ido con protección a ver a un hijo de dios si se había acordado en el campo de batalla que esos serían los términos. Inclina la cabeza.

—Los romanos son extraños y no saben las reglas.

—¿Qué reglas, estúpido sajón idiota? ¿Que matarte es la mejor, más fácil y rápida manera de ganar? ESA es la única puta regla, ve y discútelo con el puto cónsul del que estoy hasta los cojones, ¿sabes? Estoy intentando protegerte a pesar de que somos enemigos, ¡al menos podrías estar un poco agradecido! —le grita en latín.

Germania aprieta los ojos con los gritos, aunque no entiende nada. Le tapa la boca. Roma le mira con el ceño fruncido, callándose.

—No grites —pide en un susurro con la mano en su boca y el ceño fruncido—. Lo que sea que me dices no lo entiendo, ya lo sabes.

—Tú frustrar yo.

—Tu frustrar yo también —responde él usando su misma fórmula sin notarlo, quitándole la mano de la boca—. No entiendo lo que haces.

—¿Qué creer yo hacer?

—Ganarme sin honor.

El romano pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te importa? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—No estar aquí ahora para ganar tú.

—No sé qué haces aquí ahora —es que el cerebro lo tiene COMPLETAMENTE cuadrado—. ¿Otro engaño? ¿Quieres algo diferente? No puedes sólo venir por... besos.

—¿Por qué no? Tú gustar a yo.

—¿Tú y yo somos enemigos, y a la vez te... gusto? —se sonroja.

—Sic... quizás por ser enemigo tú gustar más.

—Eso no se puede... Enemigos no se gustan. Se odian y respetan.

—Mmmm... yo creer que poder gustar igual.

—Nein —responde con mucha menos vehemencia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres tonto y sin honor —necio—, y no se puede confiar en ti. No me gusta la gente así.

El romano inclina la cabeza, entrecierra los ojos y sonríe.

—¡Y sonríes cuando digo esas cosas!

—Yo hacer cosa una. Y si no gustar, yo ir y no molestar.

Germania parpadea.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —sí, es que es verdad que nada de lo que has hecho realmente NO le ha gustado

—Beso.

—¿Por qué? —aprieta los ojos.

—Yo creer sí gustar tú y tú solo decir porque no querer que gustar... pero gustar, aunque ser enemigos.

Germania se sonroja porque es juuuuusto el problema. Le mira azoradito. Roma le levanta un ceja sonriendo un poco burlón.

—N-Nein

—Probar —se cruza de brazos—. Yo beso, tú impasible.

Germania carraspea, se cruza de brazos y después de pensárselo un instante decide que el es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esto.

—Ja.

—Bien. Tú desnudar.

—Was?

—Yo no decir donde beso —sonríe ampliamente, el rubio parpadea.

—Was?

—Yo beso... aquí —le toma de las regiones vitales. Saltito.

—Was? Nein!

—Tú decir ja.

—¡A un beso aquí! —se señala la boca.

—Tú no especificar —se encoge de hombros sonriendo. El germano frunce el ceño.

—¡Tú eres desagradable y no se puede confiar en ti!

El moreno se incorpora un poco y le besa en los labios sonriendo. El rubio le da un empujoncito sonrojado volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y él se ríe dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —levanta una ceja. Le mira sonriendo sin contestar—. Deberías largarte a tu infame campamento con mujeres desnudas y cabras.

—¿Venir con yo?

—Desde luego que NO.

—Entonces yo no marchar hasta tú probar no gustar yo

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque no vas a irte si quiero que te vayas, podría llamar a todos mis soldados y te sacarían de aquí a rastras!

—Tú hacer, todos saber tú estar con yo.

—¡No es verdad! —asegura poniéndose muy nervioso al caer en la cuenta de que es posible eso. MUY nervioso.

—Ellos saber que ayer tú y yo... —sonríe—. Y saber hoy otra vez.

—Nein! Voy a echarte de aquí —asegura apretando los ojos con eso.

—Mejor calmar, dejar yo hacer y luego yo ir sin nadie ver a yo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Los ojos ámbar ruedan.

—Otra vez, tuuuú gustaaaar a yooo —le explica como si fuera tonto.

—Es que no lo entiendo —confiesa frustrado sentándose en la cama—. ¿Por qué... Gustar?

—Ser guapo y fuerte y tener pelo de sol y ojos frios azules.

Empujón en la cama como respuesta.. Ah, y orejitas rojas. Roma se deja caer y se ríe. Germania le mira de reojo.

—Deja de reírte, todo el mundo te escucha.

Rl latino se pasa las manos por el pelo, un poquito harto de tener que PEDIRLE que le deje hacerle cosas a él sin recibir nada a cambio. Ni que fuera tan fácil.

Poco a poco, Rómi.

Se recuerda a si mismo que tiene que lograr que se enamore y nada más, sin querer en realidad nada a cambio que podría hacerle daño a él. Esto no es algo que disfrutar, Roma, esto es trabajo.

Germania existe sentado en la cama, inseguro de qué hacer, esperando que el romano se largue... O haga algo a lo que negarse rotundamente. Siendo honestos, espera que pase lo segundo. Se mueve de golpe y le mira.

Es así, Roma también necesita que le seduzca un poco, no se va a enamorar de él nada más porque sí.

Es... Poco a poco. Ambas partes. Esto sigue siendo parte del inicio, que sí, es un poco obligado. Sólo es cuestión de bajarle la guardia... Poco a poco.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Quítate la ropa —pide sin mirarle a los ojos. Él levanta una ceja—. Vamos a hacer lo de ayer, no? —indica con voz baja, casi en un susurro—. Quítate la ropa.

—Yo pensar enseñar cosa distinta.

Le había gustado... Y había ganado las batallas del día. ¿Que más daba que le diera besos y le metiera el asunto ahí? Al final no quitaba nada.

—¿Qué cosa distinta?

—Beso —dirige la vista al lugar en cuestión. Germania se revuelve.

—Eres muy extraño —murmura frunciendo el ceño y pensándoselo un poco. Al final se levanta y se desamarra el cuero que le sostiene las calzas, sonrojadito.

Roma se encoge de hombros pensando que aunque sea la actividad más degradante del mundo, es una flecha certera. Para el deseo de sexo anal podía ir y violar a cualquier mujer o hombre, pero para los besos y para eso, iba a necesitar, no solo alguien dispuesto, alguien que supiera hacerlo más o menos bien y las putas se hacian pagar caro adrmás de ser poco hábiles por lo general. Era la forma perfecta de obligarle a volver a por más o al menos que pensara en él a menudo.

Germania se sienta otra vez, nervioso y mirándole de reojo, aunque levanta la cara y no se cubre, con mucho orgullo. El romano se humedece los labios, toma aire y sonríe de nuevo, the show must go on!

El rubio le mira hacer unos segundos... Antes de dejarse caer de espaldas y apretar los ojos. El moreno le gatea por encima y se acerca a besarle.

Se deja besar, poniéndole una mano en la baja espalda, tratando de imitar sus movimientos y el latino se recrea, porque los besos sí que le gustan.

Germania se relaja bastante, sin quitarle la mano de la espalda... Interesado en el calor humano y los malditos besos que le gustan mucho. Roma apoya las caderas en el lugar adecuado pero con ropa aun entre ellos y no obstante, moviéndose de forma adecuada para que la estimulación no tenga que ser únicamente oral, mientras le besa aun.

El sajón, que por lo que entendemos sólo ha calentado motores sin terminar, mueve las caderas animosamente mientras sigue disfrutando del beso haciendo "mmm" con la cabeza casi ida por completo

Cuando empieza a notar que el soldadito germano se pone firme, se separa del beso para seguir por el cuello y empezar a bajar. El rubio le acaricia un poco la cara con más suavidad que el día anterior, cerrando los ojos.

Y un par de palmos más abajo, se dispone a lo que ha prometido y no hace falta describir, intentando no pensar en además las batallas perdidas, por lo menos por la mañana le había engañado y se había escapado sin una humillación más.

Germania le acaricia el pelo unos instantes más tarde, y se atreve a mirar lo que esta haciendo, temblando un poco y moviendo las caderas. Esta azorado.

Te está haciendo las lamidas y caras que luego usará para comer cualquier cosa tipo salchicha, platano, zanahoria, apio, helado... en tú presencia EXPRESAMENTE

Toda la vida de Germania cambiara a partir de ahora. Resopla y suavecito le llama un par de veces por su nombre, moviendo un poco más las caderas y lo peor es que creo que, como no le va a avisar, seguro le va a acabar en la boca.

Es asquerosamente probable. Lo siento, Roma... Ya verás como a la larga no te parece tan grave. Es decir... Ahora es también. Tu enemigo, pero un día te acordarás de todo esto y no te parecerá tan malo. Pero por ahora Germania es muy feliz de terminar justo en tu boca.

Roma trara de no ahogarse... tragándoselo. Germania parece que corrió un maratón. Resopla exhausto y le acaricia aún el pelo

El latino se limpia los labioscon el dorso de la mano y se va a besarle, claro. Yum yum. Y mientras le besa se toma él a si mismo para hacerse acabar.

Germania lo nota y, torpemente, le pone una mano encima de la suya. No sabe bien ni que hace, sólo intenta.. Muy levemente, tocarle un poquito.

Roma le mira y aparta un poco la mano dejando lo haga, así que le toca suavemente, torpe.

El romano traga saliva, mirándole y se sonroja un poco. Germania se sonroja en espejo, como siempre, pero mueve la mano un poco con un movimiento laaaargo de la base a la punta, ha dejado de pensar para este momento.

El latino se sonroja mucho más, por supuesto, reaccionando sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

—Cariños —'murmura con voz grave.

Tiene un escalofrío y aprieta los dientes luchando para no cerrar los ojos al gemir provocándole un escalofrío al rubio con el gemido mirándole a la cara y decide que le gusta MUCHO que haga eso. Mueve otra vez la mano así que le saca otro.

Germania se muerde el labio y no sabe bien como sacarle otro pero no se atreve a preguntar.

Roma cada vez los hace más y se acerca un poco, uniéndose frente con frente, ojos cerrados y la mano en el antebrazo de Germania, apretándole un poco, jadeando.

El sajón mueve un poco más la mano, humedeciéndose los labios sin querer pensar en qué demonios está haciendo, al final el romano le atrae hacia sí y le abraza.

Germania se deja abrazar, aún moviendo un poco la mano. Roma le respira en el cuello y le muerde un poco al acabar.

Haciendo toda una serie de ruiditos maravillosos.

Y el germano está medio feliz de nuevo cuando Roma termina con tantos soniditos. Le gusta todo, hasta la mordida. Toooodo sonrojado le dice algo así como "me gusta"

El latino le abraza y le besa otra vez. Un pasito más hacia la perdición, Germania.

—Tú también me gustas a mi —le responde en latín—. Cada vez más.

El germano le responde a los besos como puede, animado y fin los ojos cerrados.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí esta aventura sobre la primera vez de Roma y Germania. Aun me sorprende como es que pueden funcionar bien pero ¡lo hacen! maldito Roma que funciona con todo el bloody mundo. En fin... porque no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte:_

_A mis profesores de idiomas, que yo tenía más o menos el mismo talento que Roma en ello y ahora me doy cuenta de lo tremendo que puede resultar._

_A Angieariniet, Holly F, Josiya, Kokoa Kirkland, Lis, Taisha StarkTaisho y Vicky Lau por sus reviews de apoyo y comentarios, muchas gracias chicas, siempre haceis que esto valga la pena._

_Y en especial a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
